Es el final o el principio
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Sasuke alejó de su vida a Naruto y Naruto no hizo nada por volver acercarse a Sasuke ... después de acabar sus estudios Sasuke como Naruto se vuelven ha encontrar en la empresa Uchiha Namikaze ... se volverán a cercar o seguirán con sus vidas por separado ...NaruSasu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Misashi Kishimoto es propiedad de Naruto y desgraciadamente nos son míos

Capitulo 1

-eres fastidioso …. Lárgate de mi vida … olvídate de mi … y haz de cuenta que nunca nos hemos conocidos-gritó un azabache de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, las personas a su alrededor sonrieron y miraron a la persona a la que le dijo todas esas cosas que era rubio de ojos azules de nombre Naruto Namikaze

-si es eso lo que quieres, a si será, Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio le dio la espalda al azabache como a las demás personas y comenzó a caminar, Sasuke no lo miró y volvió a sentarse en el sillón al lado de una rubia que minutos antes se comían la boca, cogió el vaso de güisqui y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago, desde ese momento Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y ni una sola mirada

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke en ese momento llegó a la mansión de sus padres, no iba solo, iba acompañado por una chica pelirroja con gafas, un chico alto y musculoso y pelinaranja y también otro chico de pelo media melena de color agua, Sasuke llevaba en una de sus manos una maleta y en su otra mano a un niño de unos cuatro años con el pelo azabache y ojos azules medio adormilado, sus tres compañeros sacaban las demás maletas del taxi ya que venían del aeropuerto, ya que después de la graduación Sasuke se fue a estudiar durante casi cinco años a la Universidad fuera de su país

-que viaje mas pesado-dijo el chico de pelo aguamarina

-te cansas por nada, Suigetsu-dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona

-eres una bruja Kari-gritó Suigetsu enfadado

-basta los dos-dijo el pelinaranja con tranquilidad-siempre estáis igual, no entiendo como podéis ser pareja

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, Juugo-dijo Suigetsu con burla la pelirroja lo miró con enfado, Juugo negó con la cabeza mirando a la pareja para luego poner su mirada en el azabache

-Sasuke, como crees que reaccionaran tus padres y hermanos sobre Menma?-dijo Juugo

-deberías de haberles hablado de él-dijo Karin

-tendrán que aceptarlo-dijo serio Sasuke y dejó la maleta que tenía en su mano en el suelo para coger en brazos al niño, Juugo cogió la maleta que dejó el azabache en el suelo

-cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes venir a mi departamento con Menma-dijo Juugo

-igualmente tenía pensado en buscarme un sitio para vivir-dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello azabache del niño ya que se estaba durmiendo-será mejor que entremos-comenzaron a caminar

-por lo menos saben que venías hoy-dijo Suigetsu cogiendo unas cuantas maletas al igual que los demás

Llegaron los cuatro a la puerta y Sasuke llamó, el azabache aunque no lo demostrara estaba nervioso por la reacción que tendrían su familia respecto a lo de Menma pero sobre todo la reacción de su padre

Abrieron la puerta, era una empleada, la chica al ver a Sasuke le hizo una reverencia para luego percatarse del niño que estaba en brazos del azabache, pero no fijo nada, entraron a la casa y llegaron al gran salón, la empleada salió del salón diciendo que iba a visar a los padres como hermanos de Sasuke para que les diera la bienvenida, en menos de cinco minutos la familia Uchiha ya estaban en el salón, todos le miraron y se sorprendieron del niño que tenía en brazos, Sasuke con tranquilidad puso al niño en el sofá para que durmiera más cómodo, Mikoto la madre de Sasuke sin pensarlo se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo fuertemente y con cariño

-Sasuke, hijo, te hemos extrañado mucho-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y separándose de su hijo menor

-yo también, mama, os extrañé a todos-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, y en ese momento, su hermano se acercó y lo abrazó para luego abrazarle su otro hermano, y luego su padre Fugaku, aún quedaba dos personas que Sasuke los miró, uno era un rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules y el otro pelirrojo con ojos agua marina-Deidara sabía que estabas embarazado pero tu barriga es enorme-dijo con burla Sasuke

-muy gracioso, Sasuke-dijo Deidara acercándose a Sasuke y abrazándolo

-Gaara, siento no haber ido a la boda tuya y la de mi hermano Sai, pero estaba en los exámenes finales-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes-dijo Gaara

-ya celebraremos, Sasuke-dijo Sai sonriendo, Deidara miró durante unos segundos a los acompañantes de Sasuke y después al niño que dormía en el sofá

-ellos son unos amigos, Juugo-señaló al pelinaranja-Karin y Suigetsu-después señaló a los nombrados-los conocí en la Universidad y me ayudaron mucho, trabajaran en la empresa, ya que confío en ellos

-es normal que quieras tener a tu lado a las personas que confíes-dijo Fugaku

-no creo que ha Minato le importe-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke la miró-mejor dicho a Naruto

-seguro que mi primo Naruto y tú haréis un buen equipo-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, Gaara frunció el ceño

-en este tiempo, la empresa Uchiha y la Namikaze se fusionaron-dijo Fugaku-y tú como Naruto os haréis cargo de ella

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-tenía entendido que él quería ser escritor como su abuelo Jiraya

-pero al ser el único hijo de Minato se ha tenido que olvidar de eso-dijo Gaara-creía que lo sabías, el último año tuvo que olvidarse de eso y elegir ir a una Universidad de empresa liares-Sasuke solo miró al lado

La verdad es que le escogieron en la Universidad en la que tú fuiste, pero Naruto la rechazó y fue a otra de otro país-dijo Itachi-no entendí el por que, vosotros dos siempre habéis sido muy buenos amigos, aunque él como su familia no sabía de tu condición

-condición? Que condición-dijo Gaara sin entender

-nadie lo sabía, ya que fue decisión de Sasuke que nadie lo supiera, solo lo sabíamos nosotros y se comportaba como todo varón-dijo Sai sonriendo

-eso es pasado-dijo Sasuke y hubo silencio asta que Deidara como los demás pusieron la vista en el niño que dormía a pierna suelta

-y ese niño-dijo Deidara ya que fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar, Sasuke miró al niño y sonrió con dulzura

-es mi hijo, Menma-dijo Sasuke y todos se sorprendieron

-tu hijo-susurró Mikoto-pero …

-se que tenía de haberos dicho-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al niño que se removía en el sofá-cuando llegué a la Universidad me enteré, fue complicado pero conseguí salir adelante con la ayuda de Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin-los tres nombrados sonrieron, los miembros de la familia se miraron entre si para luego sonreir

-y el padre-dijo Fugaku serio

-eso me lo guardo para mi, y si Menma quiere saberlo en un futuro se lo diré-dijo Sasuke mirando a sus familiares con seriedad, Fugaku y Mikoto suspiraron ya que conocían a su hijo menor, y otra vez hubo silencio asta que escucharon un ruido y seguido de un llanto, Sasuke con rapidez cogió a su hijo en brazos para calmarlo ya que se había caído del sofá de tanto moverse-Menma, estoy aquí-acarició su cabello azabache y el niño escondió su cara en el cuello de su padre

-papi-susurró Menma

-ya está, cariño, ya verás como pasa-dijo Sasuke con ternura, todos miraban a Sasuke sin creerse la actitud de Sasuke hacia el niño ya que siempre veían a Sasuke como una persona fría y carente de sentimientos, Mikoto con una sonrisa se acercó a Sasuke

-me prestas a mi nieto, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto, Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa

-lo haría en cantado, pero Menma no suele dejarse coger por nadie, solo por mi-dijo Sasuke

-entiendo-dijo Mikoto-no nos conoce

-aunque os conociera no se acerca de nadie, solo a mi y a ellos tres con desconfianza-dijo Sasuke

-en eso se parece a ti-dijo Fugaku

-en algunas cosas se parece a mi, en otras no-dijo Sasuke

-pues debemos de celebrar-dijo Sai-por la vuelta de Sasuke y que tenemos un sobrino

-que edad tiene Menma, Sasuke?-dijo Gaara con seriedad, Sasuke lo miró con seriedad durante varios segundos

-cuatro años-dijo Sasuke serio sin dejar de mirar a Gaara

-Gaara-dijo Sai-ocurre algo?

-solo que yo iba a la misma clase de Sasuke y de Naruto-dijo Gaara sonriendo de medio lado, Sasuke se tensó pero no dijo nada

-mi primo Naruto si no estoy equivocado llegará hoy con Sakura-dijo Deidara, Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Sakura entre cerró los ojos y apretó uno de sus puños

-hacen buena pareja, siempre lo he pensado-dijo Gaara sonriendo con malicia

-a la tía Kushina le alegraría-dijo Deidara sin saber las intenciones de Gaara ya que este no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke que se le notaba que cada vez se enfadaba más-aunque hubiera preferido que mi primo Naruto se fijara en un Uchiha, pero como ella no sabe que había un Doncel, se resignó a que eso no pasaría

-pero tú estás con Itachi-dijo Sai

-si, pero no es lo mismo-dijo Deidara

-antes que nada quisiera decir que mañana a primera hora de la mañana, habrá una reunión, para darles los poderes de la empresa a Naruto como a Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-y tenemos que estar todos

-me gustaría ir-dijo Gaara

-no te preocupes, vendrás conmigo-dijo Sai-a si verás a Naruto idiota, se que hace tiempo no lo ves, y no es lo mismo hablar por teléfono

-no me perdería ese acontecimiento por nada del mundo-dijo Gaara sonriendo y miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con seriedad, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Gaara era la mirada azulina de Menma que no le dejaba de mirar

ººººººººººººººººº

Era un nuevo día, la familia Uchiha estaba en la empresa como la familia Namikaze, menos Naruto, las dos familias estaban en la sala de juntas, Kushina como Minato al ver a Sasuke le saludaron con cariño, Sasuke estaba fuera de la sala de juntas estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba

-chicos-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin-os quedáis con Menma

-claro-dijo Juugo

-tendrías que buscarle una niñera o si no un colegio-dijo Karin

-estoy en ello-dijo Sasuke-como que también estoy buscando un sitio donde vivir

-Sasuke-todos miraron a la persona que llamó al azabache

-Sakura-dijo con frialdad Sasuke y la pelirosa sonrió

-no has cambiado-dijo Sakura-siempre tan frío-la chica miró al niño para luego mirar a Sasuke-me alegro de verte

-que haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke

-seré la asistente de Naruto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-nos vemos en la sala de juntas-y la chica se fue

-la odio-susurró Sasuke

-esa chica es tu rival-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo miró con odio

-ella no es nada comparado a mi-dijo Sasuke

-pues no te agrada que sea la asistente de Naruto-dijo Suigetsu-tengo ganas de conocerlo, ya que es el único que hace que muestres algún tipo de sentimientos

-Suigetsu, déjalo-dijo Juugo

-Sasuke, no piensas entrar-el nombrado sopló ya que sabía que era Gaara y que esta situación le divertía, Sasuke se giró para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero no pudo, se paralizó al ver unos ojos azules que le miraron con sorpresa y luego con indiferencia, pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, los presentes solo miraban, Gaara sonrió y sin mas se fue a la sala de juntas, los otros tres miraban por lo que podía pasar, Karin no dejaba de mirar al rubio de arriba abajo y con una rapidez asombrosa se puso delante de Sasuke con los ojos brillantes, ante eso tanto Juugo como Suigetsu se dieron una palmada en la frente y negaron con la cabeza, Sasuke solo miraba a la chica con odio

-hola soy Karin, y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Naruto alzó una ceja para luego sonreir

-soy Naruto Namikaze-extendió su mano en forma de saludo pero la chica no extendió su mano, lo que hizo sorprendió a todos y a Sasuke solo le entraron ganas de matar a la pelirroja, Karin lo abrazó con fuerza

-nos llevaremos genial, Naruto-el rubio no entendía esa situación tan rara e intentaba quitarse a la chica de en cima, pero era bastante difícil

-si, nos llevaremos bien-dijo Naruto como pudo-pero si dejas de asfixiarme sería mejor-la chica se separó sonrojada

-es que me han hablado tanto de ti, que siento que te conozco desde antes de que nacieramos-dijo Karin con estrellitas en los ojos

-te estás declarando?-dijo Naruto

-si no tuviera novio te diría que si-dijo Karin

-deja de decir estupideces, Karin-gritó Suigetsu alejando a la chica más de el rubio

-soy Juugo-dijo sin mas el pelinaranja-y él es Suigetsu, espero que nos llevemos bien, ya que nos veremos seguidos

-si yo deseo verte muy seguido-dijo Karin

-Karin-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-yo también espero llevarme bien con vosotros-dijo Naruto y pasó por delante de Sasuke sin mirarlo y sin decirle nada, Sasuke agachó la cabeza, el rubio iba entrar a la sala de juntas

-papi-dijo Menma agarrando la pierna del azabache y este se agachó a la altura del niño

-pórtate bien, cariño, papa no tardará-dijo Sasuke intentando hacer una sonrisa y el niño lo notó

-me portaré bien, pero no estés triste-dijo Menma, Naruto que lo había escuchado entró a la sala de juntas, Sasuke besó la frente del niño para luego levantarse y fue hacia la sala de juntas

Continuará …

Otra historia más …. Que os aparecido? Espero que sea de vuestro agrado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sasuke llegó a su nueva oficina, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el lugar, cuando estuvo satisfecho se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, echó su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del ambiente y aspirando el aroma a jazmín, su ceño se frunció pero no abrió los ojos, recordó que tenía que ver y hablar a Naruto y ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo su orgullo no se lo permitía y menos dar él el primer paso sabiendo que fue él quien alejó a Naruto por las estupideces que le decían esos supuestos amigos que tenía, suspiró soltando el aire por la boca y abrió sus ojos y enderezándose en la silla y apoyando su mano en la cara y el codo en la mesa y entrecerró los ojos con enfado

-Sakura Haruno-susurró con odio, ya que no podía creer que esa chica de pelo rosa estuviera en su vida pero sobre todo en la vida del rubio, solo con tenerla en frente se ponía enfermo como años atrás en el instituto, ella sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y se aprovechaba de eso por lo menos después de haberlo echado de su vida, y recordó la discusión que tuvo con Sakura en la azotea del instituto, cuando por fin de varios meses se dio cuenta y sobre todo aceptó sus sentimientos como su condición

**Recuerdo**

La chica de pelo rosa con su uniforme escolar y Sasuke con el suyo estaban en la azotea, sus cabellos se movían por causa del viento

-para que me has citado, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con indiferencia la chica

-te lo diré claro y directo para que entiendas-la pelirrosa sonrió-aléjate de Naruto-era una orden y la chica rió con ganas

-Naruto es amigo mío de la infancia, como tú lo fuiste-la chica sonrió ampliamente y con burla

-no quiero verte cerca de él

-tú lo alejaste de tu vida ahora vienes diciéndome que me aleje-dijo con inocencia Sakura-nunca lo haré, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos-Sasuke apretó sus puños y la chica notó como se dio cuenta de las miradas de odio que recibía de parte del Uchiha-por fin aceptas lo que eres, y me alegra de verdad, pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a Naruto, por que tú solo le haces daño

-no sabes nada-dijo Sasuke con ira

-soy una persona observadora, tanto Gaara como yo nos hemos dado cuenta en estos meses de tus sentimientos-dijo Sakura seria-el dicho de no sabes de lo que tienes asta que lo pierdes están cierto, no lo crees Sasuke

-no voy a permitir que tengas algo con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-yo soy su amiga, solo quiero su amistad, por que los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo-dijo Sakura-y el que no debería acercarse a él eres tú, por que yo no lo voy a permitir-Sakura empezó a caminar para irse del lugar-debiste darte cuenta de tus sentimientos y si hubiera sido a si, podría haber habido la posibilidad que ahora estuvierais juntos-puso la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta-pero como eres tan orgulloso e idiota lo perdiste en todos los sentidos, y te lo advierto vuelves acercarte a él para hacerle daño, te golpearé asta cansarme, y me olvidaré que los Donceles son mas delicados que una mujer-y la chica se fue dejando a Sasuke con la mirada en el suelo y con los puños apretados

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Sasuke cerró los ojos e inhaló aire para luego soltarlo, abrió los ojos y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y puso las fotos que tenía guardadas y las miró una a una, su mirada como su expresión se suavizó y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios

-tú eres lo único que puedo tener de él-susurró Sasuke con cariño viendo las fotos de su hijo

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Sakura no crees que esta oficina es demasiado grande para mi-dijo Naruto-a parte que es demasiado lujosa para mi gusto-la chica rodó los ojos-podríamos compartirla-el rubio la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa

-yo tengo mi oficina-dijo Sakura-Naruto, se que esto no te gusta, que lo tuyo es escribir, pero debes de entender

-no es justo que te obliguen hacer algo que no quiero-dijo deprimido Naruto-y creo que lo haré todo mal

-sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y te aconsejaré en todo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-también tienes a tu padre que te ayudará, o si no vas a la oficina del fondo y Sasuke te ayudará

-Sasuke-dijo de mala gana Naruto-que quieres que se burle de mi

-crees que lo hará?

-es su especialidad y lo sabes-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y con seriedad

-puede que haya cambiado-dijo comprensiva Sakura

-las personas como él no cambian-le dio la espalda a la chica

-puede que él si-dijo Sakura

-al a ver sido padre puede que su carácter cambiara algo a mejor-dijo mas para si Naruto que para la otra persona

-padre-dijo Sakura-Sasuke tiene un hijo

-ayer en la reunión, trajo a su hijo, le escuche decir papa-dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados

-que sorpresa-dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa

-bueno, también le puedes pedir consejo a su secretaria, como se llama-Sakura puso su dedo en la barbilla pensativa-creo que es Karin

-si, se llama a si-dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura

-estaría encantada de ayudarte-dijo Sakura intentando no reírse

-tiene novio, es Suigetsu-dijo Naruto-a las chicas nunca las entenderé

-pues fíjate en algún Doncel-dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse de la oficina

-prefiero quedarme solo-susurró una vez que se quedo solo en la oficina

ºººººººººººººººº

El día pasaba y cada uno estaba haciendo su trabajo, mirando papeles, firmando documentos, llegaba la hora de la salida y Sasuke y Naruto no se vieron en ningún momento, si necesitaba la ayuda del otro se lo decían a sus secretarias, estaba oscureciendo y tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron cada uno en su oficina solos, los demás empleados se fueron a casa, Sasuke acabó de revisar unos papeles y se maldijo a él mismo por que Karin se fue ya que necesitaba la firma de Naruto, cuando acabó de recoger sus cosas salió de su oficina y vio que en la oficina de Naruto estaba la luz encendida, sin pensarlo volvió a su oficina y cogió los papeles que necesitaba la firma del rubio y se acercó a la puerta y después de hacer un suspiro tocó, Naruto se extrañó ya que pensaba que no quedaba nadie y dio permiso para que entrara el que había tocado la puerta, Naruto hacía una media hora que había acabada de mirar unos papeles de la empresa y había decidido quedarse para hacer lo que mas le gustaba escribir historias, Sakura le aconsejo que en su tiempo libre lo hiciera y que también estudiara, pero no sabía de donde sacar el tiempo, estaba concentrado escribiendo que ni siquiera escuchó cuando cerraron la puerta, pasó unos cinco minutos y Naruto pensó que fue su imaginación que tocaran la puerta, seguía concentrado en la escritura sin percatarse que alguien se acercó

-veo que sigues con tu gusto al escribir-Naruto frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz y miró los ojos negros de Sasuke con seriedad, este en cambio lo miraba con una sonrisa

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Naruto, Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos para luego poner unos papeles en la mesa

-firma estos papeles, mañana me los devuelves-dijo Sasuke serio-y espero que seas tú al igual que yo te los traje-Naruto se echó para atrás y entre cerró los ojos

-como ordene su majestad-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa y Sasuke por el tono de voz de burla se enfadó

-no te burles de mi-dijo Sasuke dando un golpe en la mesa y acercando su cara a la del rubio, Naruto también se acercó al rostro del azabache y sonrió con arrogancia

-lárgate, Uchiha, tu simple presencia me fastidia-Sasuke se alejó y dio dos pasos atrás sin quitar su expresión de enfado

-quiero esos papeles firmados para mañana-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta para luego abrirla, pero antes de salir miró al rubio con burla y prepotencia-deberías de entender que no vales como escritor-y sin más se fue con una sonrisa de triunfo, Naruto en cambio de la ira lanzó los papeles que estaba escribiendo con ira, para luego apoyar sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en el cabello

-por que-dijo Naruto con tristeza-por que eres a si

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas por que iban a comer, Sasuke tenía mal humor ya que se arrepintió de lo que le dijo a Naruto y también por que este no había aparecido en su oficina y ni siquiera le había dado los papeles que tenía que firmar a su secretaria

Sasuke se levantó del asiento y se preparó para irse a comer ya que había quedado con sus hermanos y cuñados y su hijo a comer, salió de su oficina y vio a Naruto que salió de su oficina y suspiró, pero le sorprendió que el rubio se acercara a él

-aquí tienes los dichosos papeles, Uchiha-dijo enfadado Naruto poniendo con un golpe en el pecho los papeles a Sasuke, este no hizo ningún gesto y solo cogió los papeles y los llevó a su oficina, cuando salió se sorprendió que Naruto siguiera en el mismo lugar con la expresión de matarlo

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-lo que quiero hacerte no lo puedo hacer-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros y Sasuke miró los ojos azules

-eres un crío-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad, Sakura como Karin que estaban recogiendo sus cosas pararon de hacerlo para mirar a los dos chicos-mi hijo es mas maduro que tú

-me incitas a que te golpee-dijo con rabia Naruto

-se que los estás deseando desde hace muchos años, no se que es lo que te lo impide, Do be-dijo Sasuke con burla, Naruto apretó sus puños

-no te permito que vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, maldito Uchiha-gritó Naruto alzando el puño, Sakura vio a cámara lenta al igual que Karin el puñetazo en la cara que le dio Naruto a Sasuke, el azabache con tal golpe chocó en la puerta, estaba sorprendido, nunca esperó que Naruto lo golpeara y menos con tanta ira, pero sabía que se lo merecía por humillarlo en público años atrás y sobre todo cuando supiera lo de Menma, Naruto lo cogió de la ropa y lo acercó a su cuerpo para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago, Sasuke con tal golpe le salió sangre de la boca, Naruto lo estampo en la pared y lo volvió a golpear a si sucesivamente, Karin estaba asustada y no paraba de gritar los nombres de Juugo y Suigetsu, Sakura sin pensarlo intentaba que Naruto parara de golpear a Sasuke ya que la chica veía que de la cara del azabache salía sangre, Sakura pudo ver como mas personas se unían para que Naruto se separa de Sasuke

-Naruto, déjalo, lo vas a matar-gritó con desesperación Deidara que fue a buscar a Sasuke junto con Itachi y Sai, que estos dos al ver como Naruto golpeaba a Sasuke inmediatamente intentaron separarlo de su hermano mayor, pero ellos no eran los únicos también Suigetsu y Juugo, ninguno sabía que Naruto tuviera tanta fuerza, Sakura sin saber que hacer se puso delante agarrando el brazo de Naruto, ella tenía lágrimas y pudo ver que Naruto también las tenía, pero conocía a su amigo y no iba a parar asta estar satisfecho

-déjalo Naruto-gritó Sakura desesperada-quieres cargar en tu conciencia que estás golpeando a un Doncel-Naruto paró de repente con el puño en alto

-Doncel?-dijo sin creérselo Naruto, los que le agarraron le soltaron con desconfianza, Naruto miró a Itachi y a Sai-él es Doncel?

-si-dijo Sai, Naruto sin decir nada se fue del lugar, los demás se acercaron a Sasuke que estaba en el suelo y con la cara al lado con sangre, su brazo le rodeaba su estómago, Naruto iba entrar al ascensor

-estarás contento-el rubio miró a la persona que habló que era un peliplateado y a su acompañante

-no tengo ganas de escuchar vuestros sermones, Kakashi, Obito-dijo Naruto y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

-tu padre sabrá lo que has hecho-dijo Kakashi con seriedad, Naruto no dijo nada se adentró en el ascensor

ºººººººººººººººººº

Llevaron a Sasuke a su despacho y lo tumbaron en el sofá

-te llebaré al hospital-dijo Itachi serio y preocupado

-no-dijo Sasuke-solo necesito descansar

-te curaré-dijo Sakura mostrando el botiquín de primeros auxilios-y luego vas a casa a descansar

-nunca había visto a Naruto de esa forma-dijo Sai serio mientras que Sakura lo curaba-quería matarte, Sasuke-no hubo ninguna palabra de parte de Sasuke-puede que le dijeras alguna cosa indebida, como por ejemplo que tiene el pene pequeño-sonrió Sai

-Sai-grito Sasuke sonrojado para luego quejarse del costado-el Dobe de Naruto es un bruto

-yo de ti no volvería a decirle a si-dijo Sakura seria y acabando de curar a Sasuke-por decirle a si enfureció

-siempre Sasuke le ha dicho a si a Naruto-dijo Deidara

-y Naruto le ha dicho Teme a Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-Sasuke y Naruto no son amigos desde hace años-dijo Sakura-te aconsejo que vallas a casa a descansar-y sin mas Sakura salió de la oficina

-te llevaré a casa, Sasuke-dijo Juugo, el azabache no dijo nada y con ayuda de Juugo se levantó

-siento no poder ir a comer con vosotros-dijo Sasuke y Juugo y él salieron de la oficina a paso lento, nadie más dijo nada

ºººººººººººº

Naruto salió de la empresa enfadado y confuso, pero se percató que en la puerta estaba su amigo Gaara con un niño, al instante reconoció al niño que estaba sentado en un escalón

-Naruto, que ha pasado-dijo Gaara cuando vio al rubio este sopló con fuerza

-tú lo sabías-dijo Naruto directo al grano y con enfado

-el que-dijo Gaara sin comprender, Menma solo observaba al rubio que a veces le miraba con enfado y asta con decepción

-que el vas tordo de Sasuke era Doncel-Gaara al escuchar esto abrió la boca sorprendido

-como, lo sabes-dijo Gaara

-Sakura lo dijo a los cuatro vientos-dijo con disgusto Naruto

-me enteré cuando llegó-dijo Gaara-nadie sabía solo su familia … el niño es prueba de ello-hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al niño, Naruto miró al niño sin pestañear y chasqueó la lengua

-le odio-dijo frustrado Naruto

-Naruto no te martirices por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, él te echó de su vida, tú sigue con la tuya-dijo Gaara serio y comprensivo

-fue difícil-dijo Naruto resignado-pero otra vez está en mi vida-si hubiera seguido mi sueño ahora no estaría aquí y viéndole la cara todos los días-Gaara no dijo nada y Menma solo miraba al rubio como con sus manos se revolvía su cabello frustrado-es que no puede dejarme en paz, no entiendo que quiere, noto que quiere hacercarse a mi, pero yo no quiero, y ahora que se que es Doncel -se mordió el labio inferior y Gaara sonrió

-ahora que sabes que es Doncel no te impide nada tener un acercamiento con él-dijo Gaara

-no lo quiero cerca de mi-gritó Naruto-necesito que me de el aire, pensar, no quiero verlo-y sin mas el rubio se fue

-se complican la vida ellos solos-susurró Gaara negando con la cabeza, Menma solo sonrió y siguió con la mirada al rubio-Menma quieres un helado? Tengo el presentimiento que tardaran

-si -dijo Menma levantándose, Gaara le sonrió y los dos se fueron hacia la heladería mas cercana

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Sasuke y Juugo salieron del edificio, llegaron asta el estacionamiento donde estaba el coche de Juugo y los dos se subieron y se marcharon del lugar

Cinco minutos mas tarde salieron Itachi, Deidara y Sai, tenían expresión de preocupados, Sai se percató que Gaara no estaba y le envió un mensaje, a los minutos recibió respuesta del pelirrojo diciéndole que lo esperaran que estaban de camino, Sai informó de esto a su hermano mayor como a su cuñado

-nunca había visto a Naruto tan agresivo-dijo Deidara-pero para que se comportara a si, Sasuke le tuvo que hacer algo o decirle algo

-ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que ellos dos ya no se hablaban-dijo Itachi serio-Sasuke se empezó a comportar en su último año extraño y no me percaté de nada

-Sasuke era muy popular con la chicas y Donceles-dijo Sai con una sonrisa-pero se dejaba manipular por a si decirlo de esos supuestos amigo que tenía y Naruto se la pasaba estudiando y a veces salía con Gaara y Sakura y otros compañeros … algo cambió entre ellos en la fiesta que se hace a principio de curso

-Naruto no solía ir a esas fiestas-dijo Deidara pensativo-fue a la graduación por que no tenía más remedio y a la fiesta se quedó por que seguro que le convencieron sus amigos …. Naruto quería sacar buenas notas para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él

-Sasuke se comportaba como un niño mimado y caprichoso, parecía que tuviera una lucha interna para aceptar algo que le incomodaba-dijo Itachi

-Sasuke nunca aceptó lo de ser Doncel, ya que no quería que le vieran débil y menos Naruto-dijo Sai pensativo-puede que se haya enamorado de Naruto y no lo aceptaba, ya que estaba en contra de relaciones de varones y Donceles, aunque eso no puede ser, ellos se veían como amigos y asta como hermanos

-esa barrera se puede traspasar con facilidad-dijo Itachi

-y por eso rompió sus lazos con Naruto-dijo Deidara-no quería admitir sus sentimientos hacia un hombre varón por que no aceptaba su condición, a parte que no quería decepcionar a Naruto cuando él se enterase que es Doncel

-puede ser-dijo Itachi-pero esto es solo conclusiones nuestras

-pues no me gustaría estar en lugar de Sasuke-dijo con un puchero Deidara, Itachi le sonrió y Sai miró al frente y vio a Gaara que corría hacia ellos y eso preocupó a Sai

-Gaara, que pasa-dijo Sai preocupado ya que no traía al niño pero sobre todo por la expresión de miedo y asustado del pelirrojo

-y Menma-dijo Itachi

-se me escapó, lo perdí, no se como pasó-dijo Gaara preocupado y con la respiración agitada por la carrera y también por la preocupación que tenía

-que-dijo sorprendido Sai y tanto Itachi como Deidara se sorprendieron y expresaron todos preocupación

-vallamos a buscarlo-dijo serio Itachi-seguro que ha querido hacerte una broma

-espero que sea una broma-dijo Gaara alterado-y cuando lo encuentre se va enterar que a mi nadie le hace bromas

-Deidara, ve a casa de mis padres, en tu estado es mejor que estés tranquilo-dijo Itachi- te llamaré cuando lo encontremos

-yo quiero ayudar-dijo con un puchero Deidara

-es mejor que hagas caso a Itachi-dijo Sai-y no les digas nada a mis padres y menos a Sasuke, o si no mi hermano menor nos matará a todos

-no diré nada-dijo Deidara-quiero conocer a mi hijo

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en un parque cercano a la empresa, estaba sentado en un banco con los brazos extendidos y la mirada en el cielo, su expresión solo se le veía relajación

-hola-el rubio sintió que la voz era de niño y miró al lado, vio que era una niña de pelo marrón y con la cara sonrojada y parecía bastante tímida, Naruto sonrió al ver esa expresión de timidez de la niña

-hola-dijo Naruto

-yo … yo quería …. Darte esto-la niña extendió sus bracitos y en sus manos agarraba con fuerza una flor-es … es para ti-Naruto cogió la flor sonriendo

-gracias-dijo Naruto-es muy bonita esta rosa-la niña se sonrojó asta las orejas y se fue corriendo del lugar, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y volvió a poner su mirada en el cielo y la rosa la puso al lado suyo, el rubio suspiró sin ganas

-hola-Naruto entrecerró los ojos ya que era otra voz de niño, solo pensó que habíha ido a ese lugar para no ser molestado y ahora vendría todas la niñas del parque y asta niños Donceles para darle flores, sonrió con ironía ante ese comentario y se dijo que pondría una floristería por todas las flores y recordó a su amiga Ino que le gustaban las flores y no paraba de hablar de ellas-por que no te agrado-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido esa voz de niño la había escuchado antes y sin mas miró al niño, se sorprendió mas al saber que ese niño era el hijo de Sasuke y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-me estás mirando como si no te agradara

-suelen gustarme los niños, te miró normal, como a todos-dijo Naruto

-no es verdad-dijo el niño serio-a esa niña la has mirado diferente a como me miras a mi

-por que no te vas jugar con los niños de tu edad-dijo Naruto intentando hacer una sonrisa dulce pero solo le salió una sonrisa forzada

-no te esfuerces por ser amable conmigo-dijo el niño girando la cara con un puchero

-tu padre te ha dicho que vengas a molestarme-dijo Naruto

-no te agrada mi papa?-dijo el niño

-no te han enseñado que no hables con desconocidos?-Naruto sonrió con burla

-mi papa me lo ha dicho-dijo el niño-pero tú conoces a los amigos de mi papa y a mi papa, eso significa que no eres un desconocido

-eres listo y espabilado para lo pequeño que eres-dijo Naruto sonriendo con sinceridad y asta con una pizca de orgullo-soy Naruto

-Menma-dijo el niño con una media sonrisa-y no suelo acercarme a las personas que no conozco como que conozco, me gusta estar solo con mi papa, pero tú eres diferente a las demás personas-Naruto alzó una ceja-algo de ti me llamó la atención y querría conocerte, ese sentimiento a sido mas fuerte y por eso lo he hecho -el rubio sonrió con sinceridad y el niño también, Menma se sentó al lado de Naruto sonrojado y el rubio lo notó

-te pareces a Sasuke

-me lo suelen decir-dijo Menma, Naruto miró por el parque y no vio a nadie conocido

-donde está tu padre o algún familiar tuyo-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes por eso, ellos saben que estoy aquí

-en serio-dijo Naruto sin creerle pero lo dejó de lado-quieres comer algo?

-si-dijo Menma mirando los ojos de Naruto sonriendo-tienes el mismo color de ojos que yo

-simple coincidencia-dijo Naruto con indiferencia levantándose del banco-espera aquí traeré algo de comer y comeremos juntos, luego te llevaré a tu casa

-vale-dijo con felicidad Menma, Naruto también le sonrió del mismo modo

ººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado cuatro horas, Deidara estaba en el salón de la mansión Uchiha nervioso y preocupado, los mensajes que había recibido de Itachi eran que no habían encontrado a Menma, los nervios le mataban, y Mikoto como Fugaku que estaba en el lugar con él lo miraban preocupados ya que no sabían lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza del chico rubio de pelo largo, en ese momento llegó Sasuke y se sentó con un suspiro al lado de Deidara y este se tensó, Sasuke lo miró alzando una ceja

-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke-Itachi

-se fue con Sai y Gaara-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa nerviosa, Sasuke como Fugaku y Mikoto no dejaron de mirar al rubio

-y Menma?-siguió Sasuke y este notó que se tensaba más Deidara

-se fue con ellos-dijo Deidara

-pero si has venido tu solo-dijo Mikoto

-me cansó rápido-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Deidara-ya sabéis cosas del embarazo

-donde está Menma-dijo Sasuke levantándose y encarando al rubio con enfado

-Deidara-dijo comprensiva Mikoto levantándose también de su asiento y Fugaku hizo lo mismo pero este con seriedad

-se perdió-gritó Deidara con lágrimas-Itachi, Sai y Gaara no lo encuentran-se tapó la cara con sus manos, Mikoto se tapó la boca con sus manos, Fugaku frunció el ceño, Sasuke abrió los ojos para luego preocuparse

-mi hijo-susurró Sasuke-voy a ir a buscarlo, él no conoce este lugar-empezó a caminar y se puso la mano en el costado e intentando disimular el dolor

-Sasuke-dijo Fugaku con seriedad-no estás en condiciones, iré buscarlo yo

-yo soy su padre y es mi responsabilidad-dijo alterado Sasuke y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Sasuke con gran rapidez fue abrirla sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor físico, cuando la abrió solo vio a su hijo en brazos de alguien, con una gran rapidez Sasuke le arrebató a esa persona a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza-Menma

-papi, me asfixias-dijo como pudo Menma y Sasuke le besó en la frente-él me trajo-Sasuke dejó al niño al suelo y le hizo una referencia al hombre que trajo al niño

-gracias por traer a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad

-Naruto-dijo Mikoto que llegó hacia la puerta junto con Deidara que ya no lloraba y Fugaku, Sasuke al sentir ese nombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alzó para mirar al rubio de pelo corto

-Mikoto, Fugaku, Deidara Hola-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-no sabía que eras tan educado Sas Uke-dijo burlón Naruto y sonriendo de la misma forma, Menma como los demás solo miraban sobre todo Menma que miraba a su padre como a Naruto sucesivamente

-quieres quedarte un rato, Naruto?-dijo Mikoto para romper ese ambiente tenso que se había formado

-no, gracias, Mikoto-contestó Naruto educadamente-tengo que arreglar el apartamento donde voy a vivir-la mujer sonrió

-llamaré a Itachi y a los demás que Menma aparecido-dijo Deidara y se fue a la sala

-que-dijo Naruto-como que aparecido-miró al niño que sonreía nervioso-tú niño me mentiste, pero sabía que mentías … sabes que no debes de mentir a los adultos

-tienes razón, Naruto-dijo Menma-no recordaba que eras un viejo

-que-gritó Naruto alterado-y tú eres un bebé

-y tú un viejo

-bebé

-viejo

-bebé

-viejo-Menma como Naruto cada vez gritaban mas, Mikoto que miraba la escena se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada, Fugaju solo miraba la escena incrédulo de lo que veía y Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos con lo que estaba escuchando

-eres un bebé andante-sonrió con superioridad Naruto

-y tu un viejo que quieres ligar con niñas de mi edad-dijo Menma sonriendo altanero

-eso no es verdad-gritó Naruto y Sasuke ya tenía un tic en la ceja por escuchar tonterías de esos dos pero sobre todo de Naruto ya que él era el adulto

-vi como esa niña y las demás niñas se te acercaban para darte flores-dijo Menma, Naruto se puso roja de la ira

-basta ya-gritó Sasuke sin dejar que Naruto siguiera con la conversación y Menma que nunca había escuchado y visto a su padre de esa forma inmediatamente se acercó a la pierna de Naruto y se escondió en ella-dejad de decir tonterías

-lo siento, papa-dijo Menma apenado, Sasuke miró a Menma y se extrañó que le dijera papa y no papi eso le hizo enfadarse consigo mismo pero lo que mas le extrañaba es que Menma se acercara tanto a Naruto ya que era un niño que no cogía confianza con nadie solo con él

-no quiero que vuelvas a escaparte, Menma-dijo Sasuke tranquilo

-no lo haré-dijo Menma-pero quería conocerlo

-ya lo conoces y olvidemos lo que has hecho-dijo Sasuke sonriendo a su hijo, luego miró a Naruto que este estaba sorprendido-que-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-no sabía que cambiaras de personalidad con tu hijo-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-te llevas bien con Menma, Naruto-dijo Mikoto-no se como lo has hecho pero con nosotros no tiene tanta confianza y mira que somos sus abuelos

-no se por que os extrañáis-dijo Naruto con normalidad-ya que tiene el mismo carácter insoportable que Sasuke-los dos mayores le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza, Menma no entendió y Sasuke apretó sus puños-será mejor que me valla, Menma no vuelvas a irte sin pedir permiso y no vuelvas a mentir-el niño afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto se giró para irse pero no pudo dar un paso ya que alguien le estiró del pantalón y Naruto vio a Menma que le quería retener-que pasa Menma?

-es que me gustaría que mañana comiéramos juntos-dijo Menma con timidez, Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-por mi no hay problema, pero debes de preguntar a tu padre-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-quisiera que fuéramos los tres-dijo Menma-nos lo pasaremos bien-dijo alegre y podríamos estar como una familia-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este al ver la mirada de Naruto giró su cara al lado con un pequeño sonrojo que fue visto por Naruto-papi, por favor, me agrada Naruto y creo que vosotros dos seríais una pareja bonita

-pareja-susurró Sasuke

-oye niño a mi no me gusta Sasuke-dijo enfadado Naruto

-eso por el tiempo puede cambiar-dijo Menma como lo mas normal del mundo-papi di que si, de ir los tres juntos-Menma se acercó a Sasuke con súplica y Sasuke suspiró

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto, Menma sonrió y miró a Naruto

-que dices Naruto? Comemos mañana los tres juntos cuando acabéis de trabajar?-dijo Menma feliz

-de acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema-dijo resignado Naruto

-genial-dijo Menma-la abuela Mikoto me llevará a la empresa … verdad que si abuela?

-claro-dijo Mikoto sonriendo por ver a Menma tan feliz-yo también creo que Sasuke y Naruto harían una bonita pareja

-mama-dijo avergonzado Sasuke y Fugaku sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso, Naruto rodó los ojos

-nos vemos mañana, Menma-dijo Naruto y se dio la vuelta para irse

Continuará ….

El segundo capitulo que es algo mas largo …. Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto estaba en su oficina con Sakura, la chica solo le comentó temas del trabajo aunque tenía muchas ganas de saber el por que la reacción de Naruto hacia Sasuke pero sobre todo lo que pensaba sobre el secreto del Uchiha, Sakura le entregó unos papeles a Naruto y no se fue de la oficina solo miró al rubio por si describía lo que pensaba, pero no vio nada, Naruto se percató que su amiga Sakura no le dejaba de mirar y supo al instante lo que quería

-Sakura estoy bien-dijo Naruto sin despejar su mirada de unos papeles-hoy comeré con él-Naruto firmó los papeles los ordenó y los dejó al lado, miró a la chica que estaba sorprendida-ocurre algo?

-no entiendo-dijo Sakura-ayer por casi lo matas y hoy vas a ir a comer con él como si fuerais los mejores amigos?

-Sasuke y yo ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos-dijo tajante Naruto-Menma quería que comiéramos juntos

-Menma!-por el tono de voz se notaba que Sakura no entendía nada

-el hijo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando la hora-siento no poder ir hoy a comer contigo, podemos hacerlo mañana e invitamos a Gaara

-no sabía que conocieras al hijo de Sasuke y que te llevaras bien con él-dijo Sakura

-lo conocí ayer, bueno él me buscó a mi-dijo Naruto-para la edad que tiene es muy inteligente

-te agrada?

-si-dijo Naruto-es como si lo conociera de hace tiempo, no se explicarme, pero siento un sentimiento bueno hacia él-Sakura sonrió

-me alegro-dijo Sakura y en ese momento abrieron la puerta y un niño azabache corrió hacia la mesa de Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Menma feliz

-hola Menma-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-tú eres el hijo de Sasuke?-dijo Sakura acercándose al niño, Menma que no se dio cuenta de su presencia la miró pero al ver que la chica se acercaba el niño al no conocerla se alejó de la chica-soy Sakura-el niño la miró con seriedad para luego mirar a Naruto que este se levantaba del asiento y volvió a mirar a la chica sin quitar su seriedad

-eres la novia de Naruto?-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y Sakura sonrió

-soy una amiga de la infancia-dijo Sakura intentando no reír ya que le hacía gracias la expresión del niño, tan serio y a la vez celoso que alguien estuviera con Naruto-no te preocupes no te quitaré el tiempo de este rubio

-Menma ya estás preparado para irnos?-dijo Naruto

-bueno, os dejo-dijo Sakura-me a gustado conocerte Menma-y la chica salió de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta

-nos vamos?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Menma-Naruto

-dime

-yo-susurró Menma sonrojado, Naruto no entendía por que de su reacción-me agradas-el rubio sonrió

-tú también me agradas-dijo Naruto revolviendo los cabellos azabaches

-te gustaría ser mi papa?-dijo serio Menma mirando los ojos del rubio, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego agacharse a su altura u hacerle una sonrisa dulce

-pero tu tienes a tu papa-dijo Naruto

-tengo solo a uno de ellos-dijo Menma con tristeza-ni siquiera se quien es mi otro padre, y a mi me gustaría que fueras tú

-pero yo no soy tu padre-dijo Naruto

-creo que mi papa y tú haríais una bonita pareja, podríais ser novios, luego os casaríais y después tener hijos, ya que a mi me gustaría tener hermanitos-dijo sonriendo Menma

-eso es imposible-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo con tristeza, Menma lo notó y se entristeció, el rubio lo notó-pero si eso pasara me encantaría tenerte como hijo-Menma sonrió

-y no me darías de lado cuando tuvierais hijo mi papa y tú?-Menma lo miraba con seriedad, Naruto parpadeó varias veces asta que volvió a sonreír

-eso no pasará-dijo Naruto y en ese momento sintieron un carraspeo, Naruto se levantó y miró hacia la puerta y Menma hizo lo mismo sonriendo

-papi-dijo Menma

-como que no has venido a saludarme?-dijo Sasuke aparentando enfado, Menma hizo un puchero

-quería asegurarme que Naruto vendría con nosotros-dijo Menma, Sasuke miró al rubio entrecerrando los ojos

-no suelo faltar a mi palabra-dijo Naruto-y cuanto antes nos vallamos mejor-los tres salieron de la oficina

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke, Menma y Naruto comían en uno de los restaurantes cerca de la oficina, Naruto de reojo observaba a Sasuke en como mimaba y trataba dulcemente a Menma, esto le hacía entrar un calorcito en su pecho y suspiró internamente que las cosas podrían haber sido diferente, negó con la cabeza ya que no era momento de pensar en eso si no de pensar ahora que estaba en Tokyo en descubrir quien fue la persona que se aprovechó de él en el pasado, Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza, Sasuke se percató del cambio del rubio y solo pudo pensar que si estaba en ese lugar era por compromiso ya que no veía a gusto a Naruto

-si no estás a gusto puedes irte-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-le dije a tu hijo que estaría y aquí y aquí estoy-dijo Naruto serio y en ese momento le sonó el teléfono, Naruto lo cogió y miró la pantalla, sonrió y contestó-Hinata-Sasuke frunció el ceño y Menma solo miraba ya que no le gustaba la actitud que habían cogido tanto su padre como Naruto cuando hablaron-cuanto tiempo-hubo silencio y Sasuke solo escuchaba aunque parecía que estaba concentrado en su comida-solo ha pasado tres días de que hablé contigo-el rubio mientras escuchaba bebió de su copa-no volverá a pasar, pero me enterado de algo-el rubio suspiró-estado toda la vida engañado, pero da lo mismo, ahora no puedo explicarte te contaré luego-Naruto frunció el ceño-no es una cita, estoy con Sasuke Uchiha y su hijo-Naruto entrecerró los ojos-si, lo que digas, Hinata, luego te llamaré y te cuento-rodó los ojos el rubio-no me olvidaré de llamarte, adiós-cortó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono y volvió a su comida, Sasuke solo le miraba serio

-tú novia-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo también fríamente Naruto, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos enfadado

-como si me interesara con quien te relacionas-dijo Sasuke, Naruto lo miró con odio durante varios segundos y se levantó del asiento, sacó su billetera y sacó algunos billetes y los puso en la mesa con una sonrisa de burla

-como varón que soy, te invito por ser Doncel-dijo burlón Naruto para luego darse la vuelta e irse del lugar, Sasuke apretó los puños frustrado y enfadado

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su oficina, estaba enfadado, de muy mal humor, cerró la puerta con un portazo, Karin por el sonido de la puerta se asustó, Sasuke dentro de la oficina miraba el lugar como si quisiera matar lo primero que viera, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y un tic en el ojo, cogió del mueble lo primero que vio y empezó a lanzar todo al suelo con fuerza para que su enfado se fuera, pero no había forma, dio un golpe en la pared con su puño con todas sus fuerzas, para luego ponerse con lentitud de cuclillas y poniendo su frente en la pared

-quien será Hinata-susurró Sasuke con tristeza-la odio, pero me odio más a mi mismo por sentir lo que siento-se sentó en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y miró su mano, la tenía roja e hizo un gesto de dolor y soltó aire por la boca, se agarró la mano adolorida con su otra mano-debería decirle lo de Menma?-negó con la cabeza-me odiaría más de lo que me odia-tocaron a la puerta-pasa-la persona entró

-Sasuke-dijo alterada la voz-que ha pasado, escuché ruidos y decidí entrar cuando no escuché nada

-estoy bien, Karin-dijo Sasuke, la pelirroja lo miró detenidamente asta que su vista se puso en su mano, Karin entró a una habitación que había en la oficina que era el lavabo y al cabo de unos segundos salió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-déjame que te cure esa mano-dijo Karin arrodillándose en el suelo enfrente del azabache y cogió su mano y abrió el botiquín-que es lo que ha pasado?-no hubo contestación solo silencio-no creo que sea bueno que te calles lo que sientes y menos que ocultes información a Naruto, él tiene derecho a saber

-sabes que si le cuento él me odiará y yo-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Karin le estaba vendando la mano y le miró con seriedad

-si le dices te sentirás mejor contigo mismo y dejarás de hacerte daño inconscientemente-dijo seria y enfadada Karin-se que no fue de la mejor forma de acercarte a Naruto y sabes que Juugo y yo y asta Suigetsu que es un idiota te reprendimos, tenías de haber actuado diferente el día de la fiesta de la graduación

-que te crees que no lo se-dijo enfadado Sasuke, Karin acabó de vendarle la mano y guardó las cosas en el botiquín y se puso de pie

-solo espero que te hayas arrepentido-dijo Karin

-no me arrepiento-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría conmigo Menma

-Menma es pequeño, pero no es tonto-dijo Karin seria-es demasiado listo para su edad, como crees que reaccionará tu hijo cuando se entere que él fue concedido por una artimaña tuya

-tú misma lo has dicho, Menma es pequeño, no tiene por que de enterarse-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, Karin negó con la cabeza

-luego no te quejes si Menma y Naruto se enteran de la verdad-dijo Karin hiendo a dejar el botiquín en su lugar, Sasuke miró al suelo pensativo y Karin se puso en frente de Sasuke-por lo que me he percatado Naruto no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en esa fiesta-el azabache la miró serio-y espero que nadie en esa fiesta te hubiera visto con él, por que si es a si, Naruto como ese alguien pueden hacer sus conjeturas y saber lo que pasó, sobre todo ahora que saben que era Doncel

-nadie me vio-dijo Sasuke para luego mirar al lado-por lo menos yo no percaté de eso, los amigos de Naruto estaban entretenidos divirtiéndose en la fiesta, nadie nos vio juntos

-o eso es lo que tú quieres creer-dijo Karin-solo te voy a decir que Gaara te mira como si quisiera descubrir algo o afirmar lo que pasó en esa fiesta

-de que parte estás tú-dijo enfadado Sasuke-te recuerdo que eres mi amiga, debes de poyarme a mi

-soy tu amiga y los amigos están también para hacer reaccionar de la verdad a sus amigos-dijo Karin para luego marcharse, Sasuke se quedó solo mirando al frente enfadado

-no nos vio nadie-se dijo Sasuke para convencerse

ºººººººººººººº

Sakura entró al despacho de Naruto que este estaba hablando por teléfono, cuando vio a Sakura se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y luego se sentó en el sillón como si estuviera cansado

-estaba hablando con Hinata-dijo Naruto, Sakura sonrió y se sentó al lado de Naruto que este miraba al techo

-pasó algo?-dijo Sakura

-no soporto su presencia-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, Sakura suspiró

-por que-dijo Sakura-se que te dolió que te echara de su vida pero …

-es que tengo el presentimiento que hay algo más y no se que es-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar el techo-es complicado, sobre todo ahora que se que Sasuke es Doncel, no entiendo por que no me dijo

-eso es algo que es cosa de él, no le agradaba ser Doncel por que ser Doncel era que le trataran diferente

-entiendo eso-dijo Naruto-pero el día de la fiesta de graduación-el rubio cerró los puños con fuerza-tú y Gaara me dijisteis que Sasuke se me acercó, pero por que no recuerdo nada

-estabas muy bebido-dijo Sakura-y Gaara y yo no quisimos intervenir por que necesitabais hablar de vuestras cosas y no os pusimos mas atención

-él no fue-dijo Naruto-por que él-se mordió el labio inferior-aunque ya no éramos amigos, él no sería capaz-se puso sus manos en sus cabellos rubios con frustración-él no, no se lo perdonaría nunca

-Naruto-dijo Sakura comprensiva y puso su mano en el hombro y el rubio la miró-yo pienso que Sasuke no fue capaz de hacerlo y también piensa lo mismo Gaara, por que Sasuke no es tan retorcido para llegar hacer tal cosa

-Hinata dice que todo es posible, pero también dice que si no me quería como amigo no me querría para nada más y por eso es difícil que él llegara a esos extremos-Sakura suspiró-por otro lado Kiba dice aunque no conoce a Sasuke que le ve capaz de hacer eso sabiendo que yo nunca había tomado eso en mi vida y también para hacerme daño

-sabes que Kiba dice cosas sin pensar, no le hagas caso-dijo sonriendo Sakura-insisto Naruto, Sasuke es lo que sea, pero no le veo capaz de manipular una bebida para aprovecharse de ti

-tienes razón, Sasuke no es capaz de eso-dijo con seguridad Naruto

-y sigues sin recordar nada?

-no hay forma, y mira que ha pasado años, creo que nunca lo recordaré-dijo Naruto-intento hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar el rostro de esa persona, pero no hay forma de recordar nada, me siento como si fuera un Doncel desvalido-Sakura sonrió ante ese comentario-me siento tan humillado por esa situación, valla varón estoy hecho-sonrió sin ganas Naruto

-disfrutaste de ese momento?-dijo Sakura

-ni siquiera recuerdo eso, si supiera que disfruté asta podría dejarlo de lado, pero no, no recuerdo nada-dijo Naruto-solo se que desperté desnudo en el cuarto de la limpieza, luego recibí tu llamada, pero me sentía mareado, con dolor de cabeza y dolor en todo el cuerpo-Sakura suspiró fuertemente

-será mejor que sigas con el trabajo

-odio este trabajo-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-recuerda, Naruto, debes de poner feliz a tu papa-dijo levantándose Sakura

-y a mi quien me hace feliz, Sakura, esto nunca me ha gustado, y lo de escribir no es lo mío-dijo con tristeza Naruto, Sakura frunció el ceño

-no hagas caso a Sasuke-dijo enfadada Sakura-por que siempre le haces caso en esas tonterías, todos te decimos que lo haces bien, y de repente aparece Sasuke te dice una estupidez de las suyas y te hundes

-ni siquiera lo se yo-susurró Naruto, Sakura lo miró durante varios segundo

-arriba el ánimo, Naruto y olvídate de lo malo y haz que tu pasatiempo te haga feliz por lo menos unas horas

-tienes razón-sonrió Naruto-seguiré con el papeleo y después me pondré a escribir

-a si se habla-dijo Sakura-te dejaré solo, nos vemos luego y cualquier cosa me llamas-el rubio la sonrió y la chica salió de la oficina, cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella con el ceño fruncido-llamaré a Gaara para que hablemos seriamente con Sasuke, nos tiene que aclarar muchas cosas, solo espero que estás sospechas no sean verdad-se dejó de apoyar y miró a la puerta con tristeza-si de verdad Sasuke está involucrado en lo que pasó en la fiesta de graduación Naruto se pondrá triste a parte que no se lo perdonará a Sasuke

Continuará …

Que os aparecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya agradado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sasuke estaba en su nueva habitación acabando de arreglar las cosas, se había pasado el día en arreglar el apartamento recién adquirido y con ayuda de Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin y su hijo Menma, acabó de arreglar la habitación y fue hacia la sala, el apartamento no era muy grande, con dos habitaciones y la sala junto con la cocina, Sasuke se sentó en el sofá

-estoy agotado-dijo Sasuke ya que era tarde noche

-hicimos un buen trabajo-dijo Juugo

-si-dijo Karin-en un día lo hemos puesto todo en orden

-y sin descanso-siguió Suigetsu-ahora solo espero un gracias del gran Sasuke Uchiha-el nombrado lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-esa expresión significa que no me darás las gracias, eres un desagradecido-Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia

-será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es tarde y mañana toca trabajar-dijo Juugo

-como Sasuke es el jefe y por el favor que le hemos hecho nos debería de dar el día libre, sobre todo a mi-dijo Suigetsu

-ni en tus sueños, Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke

-eres un mal jefe-dijo Suigetsu haciendo morros, los demás sonrieron y en ese momento Menma entró a la sala

-papi, me gusta este lugar, no es tan grande cómo la casa de los abuelos-dijo Menma sonriendo

-te gusta?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Menma-pero si en un futuro tengo algún hermanito, este lugar será pequeño-dijo con preocupación Menma, los adultos le miraron

-hermanos-dijo Karin-te gustaría tener hermanos?

-si-dijo Menma sonriendo-yo solo me aburro

-si eso ocurriese, os cambiaríais de sitio ya que este lugar es alquilado-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona y miró a Sasuke-no sabía que tenías pareja

-no la tengo-dijo Sasuke serio

-claro que no la tiene, por que yo no se lo voy a permitir-dijo serio Menma-la única pareja que le voy a permitir será Naruto-Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu miraron con seriedad a Sasuke

-que escondido tenías que querías tener otro hijo con Naruto-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona y recibió un codazo de parte de Karin, Juugo miró a Menma

-te agrada, Naruto, Menma?-dijo Juugo serio

-si-dijo Menma sonriendo-me gustaría que el fuera mi papa, además que yo ya se lo he dicho

-a si-dijo sorprendida Karin, Sasuke solo estaba serio-y que te a contestado Naruto?

-él está encantado de ser mi papa-dijo Menma

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke y los otros tres abrieron los ojos sorprendido

-estoy seguro que nos parecemos mucho-dijo Menma-a parte que tengo, no se como decirlo-se puso en pose pensativo pon la mano en la barbilla-hay algo que me atrae a él y estoy seguro que le pasa lo mismo a Naruto-nadie sabía que decir, Sasuke miró al frente metido en sus pensamientos

-Menma, te acuerdas que vamos a ir este fin de semana a ver el partido de fútbol, verdad?-dijo Suigetsu para cambiar de conversación, el niño lo miró sonriendo

-si, me ha cuerdo-dijo Menma-le puedo decir a Naruto que venga con nosotros, seguro que le gustará el fútbol

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Suigetsu sin saber muy bien que contestar y miró a Sasuke que seguía mirando al frente

-y que piensas hacer mañana, Menma? Estaras con tus abuelos?-dijo Karin cambiando de conversación

-el tío Sai y el tío Gaara me llevaran a comer-dijo Menma-no se si será divertido ir con ellos son tan serios-dijo más para él mismo

-la verdad es que son serios, sobre todo Gaara-dijo Karin-su mirada da miedo-a la chica le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Juugo

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Suigetsu y los tres se fueron, en el apartamento se quedaron padre e hijo, Menma miró a su padre y se sentó a su lado ya que le notaba distraído y pensativo

-papi-dijo Menma agarrando el brazo de Sasuke y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo, Sasuke sonrió con cariño-no te agrada que yo quiera pasar tiempo con Naruto?

-no es eso-dijo con un suspiro Sasuke

-no soy tonto, se que no os lleváis bien, pero se que si pasáis tiempo juntos os llevaréis bien-dijo Menma-y tendréis hijos y yo tendré hermanos, y Naruto me ha dicho que si eso pasa no me dará de lado-a Sasuke ese comentario hizo que sus ojos se humedeciera-por que a mi me da igual quien es mi otro padre, yo quiero que Naruto sea mi padre-dijo con seguridad el niño

-no tienes hambre?-dijo Sasuke y Menma le miró extrañado y serio pero al cabo de unos segundos hizo una sonrisa

-si, tengo hambre-dijo Menma separándose de Sasuke y poniéndose de pie

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su apartamento cenando y en compañía de sus dos amigos Gaara y Sakura, el rubio estaba pensativo y esto lo notaron los otros dos que lo observaban de reojo

-ocurre algo, Naruto?-dijo Sakura, el rubio la miró

-no-dijo Naruto intentando sonreir

-hoy he ido a comer con Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee-dijo Sakura-siguen igual-Lee se me ha declarado

-no pierde el tiempo-dijo Gaara

-deberías de darle una oportunidad-dijo Naruto-ya sabes que siempre se te ha declarado y cuando estábamos en la Universidad te llamaba para declararse

-sabéis, creo que si le digo que si, no volverá a declararse y menos regalarme flores, esas cosas se pierden cuando consiguen los varones lo que quieren-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-yo seguiría actuando igual y creo que Lee haría lo mismo

-por que no me enamoré de ti, Naruto-dijo Sakura

-por que nos vemos como hermanos-dijo Naruto-además recuerda que lo intentamos en el instituto y no funcionó-dijo con melancolía

-por que tú estabas enamorado de otra persona-dijo Sakura seria y Naruto suspiro de mala gana

-aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo por esa persona-afirmó Gaara y Naruto lo miró con seriedad

-no siento nada por esa persona-dijo Naruto, Gaara y Sakura se miraron de reojo y suspiraron

-yo creo que si-dijo Gaara

-yo opino igual-dijo Sakura

-y en que os basáis en eso?-dijo Naruto

-por que la pocas relaciones que has tenido no han funcionado-dijo Gaara y Naruto frunció el ceño

-no éramos compatibles-dijo Naruto

-puede ser-dijo Sakura-pero siempre has tenido a esa persona en la mente y no te ha dejado que siguieras con tu vida

-los estudios siempre han sido mi prioridad-dijo Naruto

-y contentar a tus padres-dijo Gaara

-si, sobre todo cuando estuviste hospitalizado después de la fiesta de la graduación -dijo Sakura

-no me hagas recordar eso, sobre todo lo que me dijo mi padre como mi madre-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-pensábamos que te íbamos a perder-dijo Gaara mostrando tristeza en sus ojos aguamarina

-menos mal que me cogiste el teléfono cuando te llamé y me dijiste donde estabas, o si no, no sabría lo que hubiera pasado-dijo Sakura con tristeza

-lo importante es que saliste de eso-dijo Gaara

-maldito cabrón-dijo con ira Sakura

-esa es una de las razones por la que quiero saber quien fue-dijo Naruto con enfado y miró con esa actitud a sus dos acompañantes-estáis seguros que no visteis a otra persona acercarse a mi?

-no-dijo Sakura seria

-vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos y nunca me habéis dicho si creéis que esa persona era Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no te podemos confirmar algo que no sabemos-dijo Gaara serio-solo vimos que Sasuke se te acercó y no pensemos en nada más

-no sabíamos que iba a pasarte lo que te pasó, y se me hace difícil de creer que Sasuke fuese capaz de hacerlo-dijo Sakura

-y lo mas importante con que fin lo haría Sasuke, tenía a sus pies a toda la chicas-dijo Gaara

-Sasuke es Doncel y antes también lo era, pero no lo aceptaba-dijo Naruto-que le hizo cambiar de opinión? Experimentar lo que se sentía estar con un varón? A él no le agradaba el acercamiento de un varón y menos de Doncel-miró a Gaara-notaba que a ti te odiaba-el pelirrojo sonrió

-no me odiaba ni me odia-dijo Gaara

-a mi también me trataba a si-dijo Sakura-y creo que tampoco me odiaba

-entonces por que no quería estar cerca de vosotros-dijo Naruto con interés

-celos-susurró Gaara tomando vino que estaba en su vaso

-celos-dijo Naruto-por que?-Sakura y Gaara rodaron los ojos

-por que tú eras el inteligente y gracias a ti sacaba buenas notas-dijo Sakura-él necesitaba tu ayuda para eso y nosotros para eso no la necesitábamos, celoso por que nosotros nos acercábamos a ti por amistad y él no podía por su orgullo y solo se acercaba a ti cuando te necesitaba para subir notas

-no me necesitaba para eso-dijo Naruto serio-fue a una de las mejores Universidades del extranjero

-eso es por que se esforzó mucho-dijo Sakura, aunque ella tampoco entendía como fue admitido en esa Universidad

-las ayudas externas como internas ayudan mucho-dijo como si nada Gaara, los otros dos le miraron sin comprender, Gaara sonrió-recordar que estoy casado con su hermano-los otros dos no dijeron nada sobre eso

-como reaccionó sobre Hinata?-dijo Sakura y Naruto la miró sin entender-Sasuke, como reaccionó cuando Hinata te llamó por teléfono

-mal-dijo enfadado Naruto-me habló con ese tono frío que me saca de mis casillas-Sakura y Gaara se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-que idiotas sois los dos-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa

-os complicáis las cosas-dijo sonriendo Sakura, Naruto los miró a los dos sin comprender

-a veces me gustaría comprenderos a vosotros dos-dijo haciendo morros Naruto y cruzando los brazos en su pecho

ºººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, cada persona estaba en su trabajo, unos corrían y otros iban tranquilos, era la hora de comer y Sasuke se preparaba para irse, ya que ese día iría con Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu ya que su hijo se iría con Gaara y Sai, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento para marcharse, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Sasuke con cansancio le dio permiso a que entrara la persona, cuando miró hacia la puerta se sorprendió ya que era Gaara y Sakura, los dos entraron al despacho dejando la puerta entre abierta sin ninguna mala intención, los dos entraron con seriedad y miraron del mismo modo al azabache, Sasuke les miró por varios segundos y frunció el ceño

-que queréis-dijo Sasuke serio y asta con enfado ya que esas dos personas que tenía en frente siempre con su presencia y sin poder evitarlo le hacía sacar su peor humor-y tú Gaara no habías quedado en comer con Sai y Menma?

-están abajo-dijo Gaara-y lo haremos rápido o si no Sai subirá y sabrá de verdad el tipo de persona que eras

-yo no voy hablar con vosotros de nada-dijo Sasuke

-iré al grano-dijo Gaara-fuiste tú que por casi matas a Naruto?

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-de que hablas-el azabache miró a la chica que esta miraba seria al azabache

-yo iré más al grano y con la respuesta sabremos si tú lo hiciste, aunque desgraciadamente solo por las consecuencias Gaara y yo creemos que si-dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo la miraba serio y sin entender nada-Menma es hijo de Naruto?-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso pálido-te lo he hecho en modo pregunta pero por tu expresión es un si

-eres un maldito cabrón-dijo con odio Gaara

-no es su hijo-dijo Sasuke trasmitiendo seguridad en la voz pero le tembló

-como pudiste hacerle lo que le hiciste-gritó Gaara con ira

-yo no le hice nada-dijo Sasuke

-estuvo tres días en coma-dijo Gaara cerrando sus puños con fuerza

-no se de que me hablas-gritó Sasuke

-recuerda Sasuke-dijo Sakura con ira-la fiesta de graduación, tú te acercaste a él y le entregaste una copa de algo, Gaara y yo te vimos, como pudiste-gritó-él fue tu amigo y por casi le matas

-eso … eso no es cierto-gritó Sasuke

-como puedes ser tan cínico, sabes que las consecuencias de lo que le hiciste es Menma-gritó Gaara

-de acuerdo, Menma es hijo de Naruto pero yo … -Sasuke no siguió hablando por que escuchó como algo cayó al suelo, Sasuke miró y vio en la puerta de su oficina a Naruto, también estaba Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y Sai, pero la mirada oscura de Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto que estaba pálido los ojos abiertos de par en par y en estado de Shock, Gaara y Sakura miraron donde miraba Sasuke ya que escucharon el ruido de algo caerse a parte que la expresión de Sasuke de su cara era de pánico

-Naruto-susurró Sakura, hubo un gran silencio en el lugar nadie sabía que decir, asta que Naruto miró al suelo y cerró los puños con fuerza

-por que-susurró Naruto-por que me hiciste eso-gritó mirando a Sasuke con ira, se arrepentía de haber salido de su oficina por haber escuchado gritos ya que los había reconocido por las voces y vio como los tres amigos de Sasuke como su hermano que estaba acompañado por Menma iban hacia el lugar que provenía los gritos, el niño al escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke que Naruto era su padre se quedó en la puerta sin ser visto por Sasuke-maldita sea por que-siguió gritando el rubio los demás empleados por el alboroto se acercaron para poder saber que es lo que pasaba-por que tú

-Naruto, no creo que sea para que te pongas a si-susurró Sasuke como pudo y Sakura como Gaara que miraban a Naruto miraron a Sasuke con enfado

-no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por un capricho tuyo-gritó Naruto caminando hacia Sasuke que este inconsciente dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que Naruto le estaba intimidando-que es lo que te he hecho, siempre te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido para que tú me hicieras lo que me hiciste

-Naruto cálmate-dijo Sai serio y poniéndose entre Sasuke y el rubio

-que poco conoces a tu hermano menor, Sai-dijo Naruto

-creo que debes de tranquilizarte y luego habléis las cosas con calma-dijo Sai

-estás tan confundido por respecto a él-señaló a Sasuke-como todos lo de tu familia-Sai miró a Sasuke con una ceja alzada, Sasuke miró hacia al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior-pues te voy a explicar como era y como seguro sigue siendo Sasuke Uchiha-el nombrado miró al rubio y Sai también

-se perfectamente como es Sasuke-dijo Sai con seriedad y defendiendo a su hermano-él siempre a sido una persona responsable, siempre a sacado buenas notas, menos el último año de instituto-Naruto al escuchar esto empezó a reír con ironía

-sabes Sai, eso es mentira, y tienes como testigo a tu esposo Gaara-dijo Naruto y Sai miró a Gaara para luego volver a mirar al rubio-como sabes Sasuke y yo éramos muy buenos amigos desde niño, pero cuando empecemos a entrar a la adolescencia tu hermano Sasuke empezó a cambiar, se empezaba a comportar mas frío con todos y empezó a salir con varones con mala reputación en el instituto, ellos junto con Sasuke eran los mas populares, todas las chicas y Donceles querían pasar un buen rato con ellos, y lo conseguían, pero Sasuke nunca se acercaba a los Donceles-miró a Sasuke el rubio que este le rechazó la mirada-Sasuke siempre salía de fiesta con ellos, se emborrachaba asta casi perder el sentido y se drogaba-Sai miró a su hermano-se acostaba con todas las tipas que se le ponían en frente, ahora entiendo por que lo hacía, un Doncel no se fija en las mujeres, necesitaba estar lo suficientemente borracho o drogado para hacerlo-Sai volvió a mirar a Naruto-pero ahí estaba yo el idiota de Naruto, como en mi casa no solían estar mis padres el iba a mi casa para que sus padres como hermanos no le vieran en tal estado, a si estuvo durante un buen tiempo, asta que los amigos de Sasuke decidieron que Sasuke no tenía que acercarse a mi por que era un estúpido empellón, que no iba a fiesta ni me emborrachaba ni me drogara, Sasuke en la fiesta de principio de curso del último año decidió romper todo tipo de lazos conmigo, y a si fue, has dicho que el último año empezó a bajar notas, verdad Sai? Si antes tenía buenas notas era por que yo le ayudaba en los exámenes por eso aprobaba con buenas notas y en el último año al no tener a la persona que le facilitaba los exámenes pues hacía que sus notas bajaran-Sai miraba directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto por si veía en ellos algún rastro de mentira pero no encontró nada-el curso pasó mis padres me obligaban a seguir los estudios para llevar esta empresa y tuve que resignarme, a casa me llegó el acceso a la Universidad mas prestigiosa, a la que tenía que asistir Sasuke y yo decidí no ir preferí ir a la Universidad de Konoha, nos graduamos y mis amigos me obligaron a ir a la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a la graduación, era la primera vez que iba una fiesta, ya que no me interesaba a parte que sabía lo que pasaba y lo que se hacía en las fiestas gracias a tu hermano Sasuke, en la fiesta empecé a beber, al no estar a acostumbrado me emborraché, pero lo que me extrañó es que en esa fiesta estuviera solo y sin sus amigos a Sasuke-Naruto veía a Sasuke que este solo miraba al lado como si eso fuera lo mas interesante-recuerdo que mis amigos me dejaron solo por que yo decidí irme a casa, pero antes de irme alguien me habló, la primera persona que se me vivo en la cabeza era Sasuke, esa persona me dio algo de beber y de ahí no recuerdo nada más … no tienes algo que decir Sasuke?-dijo con aparente tranquilidad Naruto

-no-dijo Sasuke sin ningún sentimiento en la voz

-a la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido del teléfono, no lo cogí, estaba confundido, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que estaba desnudo-Sasuke volvió a morderse el labio inferior con gran fuerza-me vestí como pude, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, pero a parte de eso me dolía todo el cuerpo, me costaba moverme, salí como pude del cuarto de limpieza, mi vista cada vez era mas borrosa-Sasuke miró al rubio-volvió a sonar el teléfono, cada vez tenía menos fuerza y asta el simple echo de contestar un teléfono era difícil, pero lo hice, me llamaba Sakura, cuando la hablé pude notar que me costaba hablar y ella lo notó y yo noté su preocupación y solo la dije donde creía que estaba y me volví a desmayar-Naruto suspiró fuertemente para seguir- cuando desperté vi la cara de mis padres, estaban enfadados, no entendía el por que y menos donde estaba, solo vi alegría en sus rostros en Gaara y Sakura, de Itachi y de Sai decepción y diciéndome el por que había hecho eso y por que lo había hecho, también vi la decepción en los rostros de Fugaku y Mikoto, yo no entendía nada del por que me miraban de esa forma, asta que escuché la voz de mi madre diciéndome que tenía que parecerme mas a ti, Sasuke, y todos menos Gaara y Sakura estaban de acuerdo por lo dicho por mi madre, no entendía asta que mi padre me dijo que me había dado una sobre dosis por que había tomado drogas, estaba sorprendido nunca en mi vida había tomado eso y todos ellos me tachaban de drogadicto, estuve tres días inconsciente sin señales de vida, estuve a punto de morir por que un desgraciado me metió en la bebida droga-Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke este en cambio estaba sorprendido ya que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, no sabía que decir

-yo no quise ….

-fuiste tú quien metió esa droga? Y si es a si con que fin-gritó Naruto enfadado cortando a Sasuke

-yo no quise que te pasara nada-dijo Sasuke

-dime por que lo hiciste-gritó Naruto agarrando con fuerzas los hombros del azabache

-puse lo mínimo de droga, pero yo no sabía que iba a ocurrir eso

-que mas metiste en la copa, encontraron algo mas en mi sangre

-afrodisíaco-gritó Sasuke, Naruto quitó sus manos de los hombros del azabache con lentitud y desconcierto-era un afrodisíaco muy potente … yo no sabía que iba a pasarte algo a si

-por que lo hiciste-gritó Naruto

-por que estaba enamorado de ti-gritó Sasuke con impotencia y con lágrimas ya no las podía retener mas-era la única forma de tenerte una vez-Naruto se sorprendió durante un segundo y luego cerró los puños con fuerza

-te embarazaste a posta?-dijo con una voz bastante calmada Naruto pero la verdad es que no lo estaba-hubo silencio y no había respuesta de Sasuke-contesta-gritó

-la primera vez de un Doncel es casi un cien por cien de quedarse embarazado

-eso es un si-susurró Naruto

-yo quería tenerte, y tener algo tuyo-gritó con desesperación Sasuke

-eres un hipócrita-dijo Naruto con seriedad-como eres capaz de decirme eso, cuando tú me echaste de tu vida y odiabas ser un Doncel ya que nadie lo sabía

-no quería aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti, ahora los acepto-dijo Sasuke-Naruto yo se que estás enfadado, se que te lo hice pasar mal, se que por casi mueres, solo te puedo decir que lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada-Naruto lo siguió mirando y su expresión era de no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento y esto a Sasuke no le gustaba, sabía que Naruto no estaría feliz, pero le hubiera gustado que demostrara enfado, o ira, pero no había nada

-no vuelvas acercarte a mi nunca mas en la vida-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de esta empresa, se acabó todo, me largo-dijo fríamente Naruto dándose la vuelta

-no puedes irte-dijo desesperado Sasuke-tenemos un hijo y Menma te quiere y ni siquiera sabe que eres su padre-Naruto miró a Sasuke con odio y este retrocedió unos pasos

-yo no tengo nada contigo-dijo con odio a Sasuke-no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó y por mi parte no hubo ningún sentimiento ni bueno ni malo, si hubieras actuado diferente aceptaría tener un hijo contigo, pero la forma que actuaste me repugna, y no vuelvas acercarte a mi nunca-los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban a punto de llorar-por que la próxima vez no respondo, haz de cuenta que no nos conocemos y que solo es tu hijo, por que mío no es nada-comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y fue tras él saliendo de la oficina y paró de golpe ya que vio como Menma iba tras del rubio

-Naruto-gritó Menma, el nombrado estaba tocando el botón del ascensor-no te vallas-el rubio no contestó solo miraba la puerta cerrada del ascensor-eres mi padre-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo Menma y con lágrimas ya que había escuchado el niño todo-quiero estar contigo-Naruto empezó a tocar el botón con desesperación, Menma agarró los pantalones de Naruto y empezó a estirarlos-quiero irme contigo, eres mi padre, por favor no quiero estar con él-Menma lloraba con desesperación-no me dejes con él-la puerta del ascensor se abrió, iba a entrar pero Menma le agarró mas fuerte del pantalón, Naruto solo cogió las manos del niño e hizo que le soltara

-lo siento, Menma, de verdad que te quiero-susurró Naruto y se adentró en el ascensor dando un número para bajar

-no quiero estar con Sasuke, quiero estar contigo, por que tú si eres mi padre, él no lo es-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Menma y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Menma solo pudo ver la espalda de Naruto, Sasuke como los demás vieron lo ocurrido, Sasuke lloraba en silencio había perdido a su hijo ya que este ya no le quería

Continuará …..

Que os aparecido …. Un poco triste …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Había pasado dos semanas, Sasuke estaba en la habitación de su apartamento, estaba a oscuras sentado en el suelo y la espalda apoyada en a cama, desde el día de la discusión se fue a su apartamento sin decir nada a nadie, notaba las miradas de todos, que lo miraban algunos con enfado y la mayoría con lástima, desde ese día no había salido se sentó en ese lugar y no se movía, solo para hacer sus necesidades básicas, en esas dos semanas sus amigos, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu iban al apartamento pero él no habría la puerta, también recibía llamadas u mensajes a su teléfono y no contestaba, también recibía las llamadas y mensajes de sus padres, hermanos y asta de sus dos cuñados, también iban al apartamento, pero él no les recibía, su mente estaba en otro mundo, recordaba su pasado cuando era niño como adolescente y otras veces solo su mente era oscuridad, no había nada

En uno de los intentos de que Sasuke abriera la puerta de su apartamento sus hermanos, Itachi y Sai le contaron que tenía que seguir, que Menma le necesitaba, por lo menos para que le explicara que él no era tan malo, hay se dio cuenta que su familia sabía como fue en el pasado y lo que hizo, también les contó que no sabían nada de Naruto, que los padres de este estaban preocupados por que había desaparecido, esto preocupó a Sasuke, y desde ese día tenía el teléfono en su mano por si recibía una llamada del rubio aunque solo se decirle que lo odiaba

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y las lágrimas aparecieron, recorrían con lentitud sus mejillas, había llorado mucho en esas dos semanas, y cuando dejaba de llorar es por que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, y al cabo de un tiempo volvía a llorar, lo había perdido todo, y cuando pensaba que lo había perdido todo era que había perdido a la persona que mas quería en el mundo a su hijo Menma, él era para él su alegría y hacía que su mascara de frialdad se desvaneciera, para él Menma era su alegría desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazado, Sasuke dobló sus rodillas asta su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor de las piernas y su cara la puso en las rodillas, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin compasión e interiormente sabía que se merecía lo que le pasaba por actuar de una manera que no era la acertada, se arrepentía de la forma que actuó pero no se arrepentía de la manera en la que se quedó embarazado, le dolía que su hijo no quisiera saber nada de él, le dolía tanto que quería morir en ese momento

Sonó su teléfono y miró la pantalla con tristeza, era un número que no tenía registrado y sin pensarlo lo cogió, ni siquiera se había quitado las lágrimas para que quitárselas sabía que no iban a parar de salir asta que se agotaran, se puso el teléfono en la oreja e iba a decir algo pero su voz no salió

-_eres Sasuke Uchiha?-_era una voz de chica, era dulce y la voz le tranquilizó-_soy Hinata Huyuga-_Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y reconoció ese nombre, Naruto habló con ella cuando estuvo comiendo con él y su hijo, la rabia le empezó a invadir_-se que no me conoces al igual que yo a ti_

_-_que quieres-dijo con frialdad Sasuke

-_me contaron que eras una persona fría y no quise creérmelo pero veo que es verdad_

_-_que quieres-insistió Sasuke no le gustaba hablar con ella y si había respodido a la llamada era por que no reconocía el número y creyó que sería Naruto para decirle que le odiaba, si definitivamente era masoquista esperar una llamada de una persona que seguro no le llamaría para que le diga que le odia eso es de masoquista

-_iré al grano, por que se que tú eres el único que puede convencerlo-_Sasuke escuchaba serio_-quiero que mañana estés en Konoha en el aeropuerto, yo te esperaré, envíame un mensaje a que hora llegas y yo iré a recogerte_

_-_y por que tendría de ir a Konoha?

-_para demostrarme a mi y sobre todo a Kiba que estás enamorado de Naruto-_dijo seria Hinata

_-_Naruto está allí?

-_en mi casa-_dijo Hinata haciendo un suspiro_-quiero que le hagas entrar en razón de que no se valla_

_-_no me interesa que se quede en Konoha-escuchó un suspiro de la otra línea

-_por mi se puede quedar en Konoha, pero ese no es el caso-_la chica hizo una pausa_-lo que yo quiero es que Naruto sea feliz, y a decidido irse para no tener nada que ver con nadie, eso incluye sus padre, amigos de toda la vida, y sobre todo su hijo_

-no entiendo-susurró Sasuke

-_creía que eras listo, pero eres un idiota-_dijo de mal modo Hinata y Sasuke frunció el ceño_-cuando te digo que se quiere ir, es que se quiere de ir del país, comenzar de nuevo, otra vida, y dejar de lado lo que le apasiona por que un idiota que es con quien estoy hablando le ha hecho ver que escribir no es lo suyo, y desde ese día que se lo dijiste no ha vuelto a escribir además tiró todo que se relacionaba con eso, grandísimo estúpido-dijo con enfado la chica lo último_

_-_escribir es lo que siempre quiso Naruto

-_te repito tú con una simple palabra le quitaste la ilusión, por eso te digo que vengas a Konoha y hagas lo que sea para que no tire todo por la borda_

_-_pero … como quieres que yo … Naruto me odia-otro suspiro de parte de la chica

-_no se lo que tienes en la cabeza, o es que aún te drogas y no entiendes-_dijo Hinata con desesperación a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja

-ya no me drogo, hace mucho que no me meto esa mierda-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-_bien por ti-_dijo la chica_-cuando te digo que tu puedes convencerlo es por que tú lo puedes hacer, una simple palabra tuya lo puedes hundir en la miseria o lo llenas de esperanzas_

_-_no sabes lo que dices-dijo Sasuke incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando-eso no es verdad, Naruto no puede ni verme, me odia

-_alguna vez Naruto te ha dicho que te odia?-_no hubo respuesta de parte de Sasuke_-entonces no se por que piensas eso, Naruto a ti nunca podría odiarte, puedes decepcionarle y enfadarse contigo como lo está ahora, pero él nunca te odiará, por que nos guste o no tu siempre serás especial para él-_Sasuke seguía sin contestar, no sabía que decir, estaba confundido y no entendía por que él era el único que podía con vencer a Naruto_-te espero mañana en el aeropuerto de Konoha, no faltes_

_-_espera, como te reconoceré-Sasuke escuchó la risa de triunfo de la chica

-_de eso no te preocupes, se como eres físicamente-_dijo Hinata

_-_que-dijo Sasuke sin comprender

-_por una foto se como eres _

_-_de donde has sacado una foto mía-dijo Sasuke

-_solo te voy a decir que si se como eres es por Naruto, lo demás lo tienes que descubrir tú-_dijo Hinata-_envíame un mensaje a la hora que llegas y te esperaré, nos vemos mañana, idiota-_y sin mas la chica colgó, Sasuke miró su teléfono por varios segundos con seriedad, notó que ya no lloraba, no sabía cuando dejó de llorar, pero si sabía que esa llamada lo animó, sonrió, esa chica le agradaba, pero tenía que descubrir que relación tenía Naruto con Hinata, se levantó del suelo con rapidez y un mareó le vino, lo achacó eso en no haber comido adecuadamente en esas dos semanas, estaba confundido por lo que le había dicho esa chica, iría a Konoha, de eso no había duda y haría lo que sea por arreglar las cosas, se conformaba con ser un simple conocido para Naruto pero lo que mas quería que es que Naruto y Menma tuviera una buena relación como padre e hijo, por una vez en su vida no iba a ser egoísta

Con su teléfono llamó para reservar los billetes de avión, una vez echa esa tarea, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, no llevaría nada, por que estaba seguro que no estaría en ese lugar mas de un día, después de estar arreglado envió un mensaje a Hinata para que supiera que estaría a primera hora de la mañana en Konoha, una vez echo se dirigió a comer, cuando acabó recogió todo y miró la hora, cogió la llaves, la cartera y su identificación y salió de su apartamento dirección al aeropuerto, estaba tranquilo como solía ser él siempre, cuando llegó al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo anunciaron su vuelo, se encaminó hacia donde tenía que coger el avión, solo pensó cuando se sentó en su asiento que dormiría ya que viajaría toda la noche

El viaje fue tedioso, puso los pies en Konoha, no había dormido nada, ya que mas sentarse empezó a pensar que le diría a Naruto y sobre todo su reacción al verlo, se preguntaba Sasuke si Naruto sabía que iba a ir a verlo para hablar, solo esperaba no acabar en el hospital aunque se lo merecía, suspiró profundamente cuando empezó a buscar por el aéreo puerta a una chica, pero como no sabía como era físicamente eso lo puso mas nervioso

-eres Sasuke Uchiha?-escuchó una voz femenina idéntica a la voz que había escuchado por teléfono, Sasuke se giró ya que la voz venía de su espalda, al ver a la chica se sorprendió, era una chica hermosa, con piel pálida, pelo largo liso, con un color azabache azulado, le recordó su color de cabello, sus ojos eran de color perla y parecía que la chica era dulce, pero a la chica la descotaba sus dos grandes pechos, sin poder evitarlo los ojos negros de Sasuke se dirigieron a sus pechos, le recordó a los pechos de la abuela de Naruto a Tsunade-mis ojos están mas arriba-Sasuke avergonzado miró la cara de la chica, lo afirmaba rotundamente esa chica era hermosa-para ser Doncel eres muy descarado con la chicas, nunca ningún Doncel me había mirado mis dos pechos-dijo señalando sus pechos con una sonrisa-soy Hinata Huyuga, y estás igual que en la foto, un poco mas maduro, pero igual

-perdona, no lo pude evitar-susurró avergonzado Sasuke, Hinata alzó una ceja sin comprender-de mirarte los pechos, y no soy un Doncel como los otros

-es verdad-dijo Hinata de lo mas normal-Naruto me contó que solías estar cada día con una chica diferente

-eso es pasado-dijo Sasuke, Hinato tenía pose de pensativa con un dedo en la barbilla

-tengo entendido que los Donceles no se le pone su amiguito de abajo contento con una chica-dijo Hinata seria y señalando la entre pierna del azabache y este se sonrojó-como lo hacías, las dejarías lo mas seguro insatisfechas

-no las dejaba insatisfechas-gritó Sasuke indignado y las personas que pasaban por el lugar le miraron con seriedad, Sasuke se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente con vergüenza-deja de avergonzarme

-pero yo quiero saber, Naruto no nos contó como lo hacías-dijo con inocencia Hinata, Sasuke la miró a los ojos serio y el silencio entre ellos se hizo tenso, Hinata suspiró con pena-ya me contarás, vamos, tengo el coche mal aparcado en la entrada-la chica comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió, salieron del aeropuerto y como había dicho la chica el coche estaba mal aparcado, a Sasuke le salió una gota estilo anime en la cabeza ya que el coche estaba en la zona de los taxis y casi puesto todo el coche en la cera, los viandantes que pasaban por ahí no podían pasar por causa del coche y los taxistas estaban enfadados, Hinata caminó hacia el coche como si todo eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se metió en el coche y los taxistas la miraban con odio, Sasuke se metió en el coche avergonzado y tapándose la cara para que no le vieran, una vez se puso el cinturón de seguridad la chica arrancó el coche y salió con rapidez del lugar, Sasuke solo le vino en la mente que esa chica estaba loca cuando conducía y que era un peligro, ya que le daba igual a la chica que los demás conductores la pitaran o la insultaran por su forma de conducir tan temeraria

-donde te han dado el carne-dijo Sasuke respirando con dificultad, ya que le entró pánico ya que no habían tenido un accidente de milagro

-en la tómbola-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de burla y paró por un semáforo que estaba en rojo-me enseñó Naruto, él u yo solíamos hacer carreras cuando teníamos tiempo libre en la Universidad

-recuérdame que no me vuelva a subir contigo-dijo Sasuke recuperando su respiración normal

-asustado, Sasuke Teme-dijo Hinata con burla y con una sonrisa, Sasuke la miró como queriendo matarla con la mirada, lo tenía confirmado Naruto le había hablado de él a esa chica que conducía como una loca y que le agradaba eso ya no es un echo-no te enfades, se que Naruto te decía a si y tú a él Dobe-la chica empezó a reír como una loca

-estás drogada-dijo serio Sasuke

-nunca he probado esa mierda, no soy como otros-dijo con malicia Hinata lo último, Sasuke miró hacia otro lado-iré mas despacio para que no entres en pánico, de acuerdo, miedosito

-no tengo miedo-gritó Sasuke indignado

-pero igualmente lo haré-dijo Hinata-si te pasa algo seguro que Naruto se enfadará mucho conmigo-la luz del semáforo volvió verde ye Hinata empezó a conducir como una persona normal, Sasuke se lo agradeció mentalmente, Hinata lo miró durante un segundo con una sonrisa para luego mirar al frente-y como te solían gustar las chicas?

-y eso que te importa-dijo de mala gana Sasuke apoyando su codo en la ventanilla y apoyando su cara en la mano y mirando el paisaje que solo eran coches y edificios, Sasuke suspiró con melancolía

-eres tan expresivo como me habían dicho-dijo con ironía Hinata, Sasuke entre cerró los ojos sin quitar la vista del paisaje-Sakura me comentó que solías estar con chicas con el cabello claro y si los ojos eran de color azul mejor-Sasuke sopló con fuerza-las parejas de Naruto también eran parecidos-Sasuke la miró ella sonrió por que llamó la atención de Sasuke-su primera novia fue Sakura, lo sabías?-Sasuke frunció el ceño-pero no funcionó, ellos son como hermanos, Naruto no ha solido tener muchas pareja, por que siempre a tenido presente su primer amor imposible-Sasuke miró al frente

-su primer amor imposible-susurró Sasuke y fue escuchado por la chica-después de Sakura creo que no tuvo ninguna relación con nadie, bueno si se tiene que contar lo que tú y él tuviste puede ser que tú eras el siguiente, pero para Naruto no fue una relación ni nada, ya que no recuerda, yo me sentiría fatal si me acostara con un chico al que estoy supuestamente enamorada y ese chico no recuerda nada de esa supuesta relación sexual, debe de ser bastante humillante, no lo crees Sasuke?

-asta donde quieres llegar-dijo Sasuke

-solo doy mi opinión y me gustaría saber la tuya-dijo Hinata sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de la carretera-y después de esa relación nazca un hijo, ese niño tiene que estar decepcionado por que todos los hijos esperan que sus padres se quieran por lo menos el momento que es concedido, menos mal que yo no he hecho nada de eso, como te sentirías Sasuke si te enteraras que fuiste concedido sin amor y sin nada, por que tu madre drogó a tu padre como te sentirías?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos negros se humedecieron-todos los niños quieren ser hechos con amor no por desesperación y egoísmo

-basta-gritó Sasuke-no entiendes

-que es lo que no entiendo, que solo pensaste en ti y no el lo que pensará tu supuesto mejor amigo de la infancia, ni siquiera pensaste en lo que pensaría tu propio hijo, que no dudo que adoras y el te quiere

-yo no pensé en nada-susurró Sasuke-me arrepiento de todo-y siempre pienso que tenía de haberlo hecho todo de otra forma, pero no puedo cambiar nada

-no te estoy juzgando Sasuke, y por lo que veo ya te juzgas tu mismo y ya tienes bastante con lo que tienes

-siempre he estado enamorado de Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa triste-pero no lo aceptaba, como no aceptaba ser Doncel, ser Doncel era símbolo de debilidad para mi y odiaba ser Doncel, pero cuando eché de mi vida a Naruto me di cuenta de muchas cosas, sobre todo que me hacía falta Naruto, su compañía, sobre todo sus abrazos-sonrió el azabache con añoranza, Hinata se percató de eso-Naruto no volvió acercarse a mi y me di cuenta que esos supuestos amigos míos no lo eran y los alejé de mi, como también alejé de mi ir de fiesta, las drogas y el alcohol, las dos últimas cosas me costó pero lo superé, a Naruto cada vez lo veía mas alejado a mi y mas cercano a otras personas y eso me llenaba de rabia y me di cuenta que eran celos, siempre tuve celos de toda persona que se acercaba a Naruto, acepté que me ponía celoso, acepté que estaba enamorado de él y acepté que era Doncel, por que me di cuenta que siendo Doncel él y yo podríamos estar juntos por que si los dos hubiéramos sido varones nadie nos aceptaría-Hinata frunció el ceño y Sasuke lo notó y no lo entendió-por eso acepté de ser un Doncel era una bendición, durante el último año me esforcé por ser mejor persona con todo el mundo y mejorar mis notas, las mejoré por mi mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie, sin trampas, y me sentía en ese aspecto pleno-sonrió Sasuke-luego empecé a imaginar que Naruto y yo teníamos una relación

-eso es muy normal de un Doncel-dijo Hinata-son mas sentimentales que una mujer y sobre todo que un varón, pero hay excepciones

-tenía mucha imaginación, mi familia me miraba extrañados, asta me decían si es que había encontrado a alguien y si estaba enamorado, yo les respondía que estaba enamorado-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír-en mi imaginación a parte que creía que tenía una relación con Naruto también me imaginaba como sería tener un hijo con él y empecé a investigar sobre eso

-la primera vez sin usar protección es casi un cien por cien que quede embarazado-dijo Hinata

-eso es lo que descubrí y me obsesioné, creí que quedando embarazado de él volvería a mi, pero luego me di cuenta que no, Naruto se tenía que ir a la Universidad y yo también-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-a parte que Naruto no me miraba, no se acercaba a mi, y yo no lo hacía por orgullo y asta por vergüenza, de solo pensar que me tenía que acercar a él las piernas me temblaban, me ponía sudar y mi estómago se revolvía, nunca pensé que eso me pasara a mi, me daba un ataque de timidez y no lo podía evitar, entonces lo decidí, no quería sentirme vulnerable delante de Naruto y la fiesta de graduación se acercaba, sabía que no sería fácil que Naruto me aceptara en ese aspecto por que él pensaba que era un varón, entonces pensé en el afrodisíaco y también tenía que tener dominado a Naruto, por eso lo drogué-hubo silencio Hinata solo estaba seria-en estas dos semanas hhe pensado, quiero que mi hijo me miré como me miraba y quiero que Naruto me perdone, pero llegué a la conclusión, que me aprobeché de una persona a la que amaba y amo mas que a mi vida, por a si decirlo le violé-las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos negros y a Sasuke no le importara que le viera esa chica que acababa de conocer llorar-y lo peor es que él no recuerda nada de eso, cuando dos personas están enamoradas suelen recordar los dos, verdad?-Sasuke miró a Hinata esta lo miró y le sonrió volvió a mirar al frente

-suelen recordarlo-dijo Hinata-pero todo puede cambiar, habla con Naruto con sinceridad, olvida tu orgullo durante un momento y él seguro que te de una oportunidad como amigo-Sasuke miró por el cristal y se quitó las lágrimas

-me alegra que Naruto solo haya tenido una relación-dijo Sasuke

-ha tenido que yo sepa tres, sin contar la tuya-dijo Hinata, Sasuke la volvió a mirar-cuando comencemos la Universidad Naruto conoció a un Doncel, hermoso era y se parecía a ti, pelo azabache ojos negros, duraron casi un año, pero no funcionó, Naruto siempre decía que no era compatibles y después sin que se diera cuenta solía decir no es él y después yo fui su novia-Sasuke la miró con decepción-pero no funcionó, solo somos amigos, también nos dábamos cuenta como se fijaba en otros Donceles pero que sepamos no llegó a tener nada serio con ellos, pero todos parecidos a ese primer amor suyo imposible

-su primer amor-dijo Sasuke-y tú no sabrás quien es-Hinata paró y aparcó

-claro que se quien es, pero eso te lo tendría que decir Naruto-dijo Hinata-ya llegamos, esa de ahí es mi casa, vivo con mi novio-los dos salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la casa, Hinata abrió la puerta y entraron-Kiba no está, te lo presentaré esta noche, Naruto está en la segunda planta, no sale de la habitación, nos suele decir que está pensando, pero eso alguien que le conoce no se lo cree ya que Naruto no piensa, actúa-Hinata empezó a reír-te dejo aquí, y recuerda, actúa como en tu casa y olvida tu orgullo, me voy, os dejo la casa para los dos, no volveré asta la noche con Kiba-y sin mas Hinata se fue dejando a Sasuke solo en la entrada de la casa, suspiró profundamente y subió las escaleras, ahora tendría que mirar puerta por puerta por que Hinata no le había dicho que habitación es la de Naruto

Continuará ….

Otro capitulo …. Comentar y decirme que os aparecido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ya había oscurecido y Hinata llegó a su casa con Kiba, las luces estaban apagadas y esto les extrañó tanto a Hinata como a Kiba, se adentraron a la casa y todo estaba en silencio, esto no les gustó, primero por que estando en casa Naruto dejaba una luz encendida cuando estaba solo y segundo ese silencio era incómodo, Kiba y Hinata se miraron y rápidamente subieron las escaleras con rapidez, tenían un mal presentimiento y la chica se estaba arrepintiendo de haver dejado a Sasuke a solas con Naruto, llegaron a la habitación del rubio y se quedaron en la puerta como si al abrirla vieran algo que no les gustase, se volvieron a mirar con preocupación

-Kiba, dime que Naruto se ha estado tomando el medicamento-dijo con temblor Hinata en la voz

-le preguntaba en estos días y él me decía que si

-a mi también me decía lo mismo-susurró Hinata, al cabo de unos segundos la chica suspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta lentamente, la habitación por lo que vieron estaba en penumbras, los dos miraron el lugar sin encender la luz, vieron una silueta

-Naruto-dijo extrañado Kiba e Hinata inmediatamente encendió la luz, no era Naruto quien estaba en ese lugar sino Sasuke, que se estaba abrochando la camisa y les daba la espalda

-Sasuke-dijo Hinata este no hizo ningún movimiento solo dejó de abrocharse la camisa y dejó caer los brazos, Kiba como Hinata vieron como temblaba y esto les preocupó, Hinata inmediatamente corrió hacia Sasuke y le giró para verlo, la chica abrió los ojos por lo que veía, la cara de Sasuke estaba pálida, sus ojos oscuros sin vida, pero lo que le llamó mas la tención fue el color rojizo de su mejilla como su labio roto, Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás con temor-dime que eso no te lo ha hecho Naruto-Kiba solo miraba con seriedad a su novia como al azabache

-espero … que no te importe que haya tomado un baño-susurró Sasuke sin vida en la voz

-dios mío-dijo Hinata y corrió hacia la mesita de la habitación buscó entre los cajones sacándolo todo-no está-dijo desesperada y empezó a mirar el lugar sin moverse asta que se percató de algo en el suelo, Sasuke solo se quedó en el lugar como si no estuviera en ese lugar, Kiba solo lo miraba, Hinata cogió el frasco que estaba en el suelo vacío ya que las pastillas estaban esparcidas en el suelo-se ha dado cuenta-susurró

-me voy a casa-dijo Sasuke con la voz temblorosa y comenzó a caminar lentamente y cojeando, Hinata se dio cuanta como Kiba y los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que le había hecho, Kiba no le quitó la mirada al azabache

-ahora sabrás como se sintió Naruto cuando tú se lo hiciste-dijo Kiba con frialdad

-Kiba-dijo Hinata en forma de regaño, Sasuke paró de caminar y miró al suelo-sabes que no es lo mismo

-pero se lo merece-dijo enfadado Kiba-por su culpa Naruto está enfermo y hace lo que hace

-enfermo-susurró Sasuke mirando a Kiba

-no me digas que no lo sabes-dijo Kiba-pues gracias a ti está enfermo, debes de estar feliz por destruir su vida, sinceramente no me alegra lo que te ha hecho, pero a si sabes lo que sintió él-Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente y miró a Hinata con suplica

-de que está enfermo-dijo Sasuke y Hinata suspiró fuertemente

-estás pastillas -dijo Hinata enseñándole el frasco-hace que sea una persona normal, Sasuke seguía mirándola para que le explicara mejor-no le notaste extraño?

-a lo primero estaba bien-dijo Sasuke-pero luego …-no pudo seguir y miró al suelo

-se volvió agresivo-dijo Hinata seria-no entiendo que no sabes, Sakura dijo que tu familia sabía como los padres de Naruto

-me puedes explicar-dijo alterado Sasuke

-las drogas tienen sus consecuencias, niño caprichoso-dijo Kiba enfadado, Sasuke le miró-tú obtuviste lo que querías y Naruto obtuvo algo que no deseaba y que no acepta

-él -tragó duro Sasuke por lo que iba a decir-él se dro …

-no-dijo Hinata indignada-Naruto no se droga, bueno, fuma Maria, por que el médico se lo aconsejó por los dolores

-me podéis decir que le pasa-gritó Sasuke desesperado

-cuando tuvo la sobredosis le afectó en algo-dijo Hinata-pero al estar inconsciente durante tres días los médicos no pudieron ver lo que le pasaba, pero una vez que despertó, Naruto se quejaba del dolor de cabeza y se ponía agresivo, le hicieron un Tac y hallaron su problema, por la droga consumida le dio una sobredosis, hay personas que cuando consumen no les pasa nada después de la sobredosis, pero hay otras que si, pueden morir, o pueden acabar con problemas de corazón o cerebrales, a Naruto le encontraron un problema cerebrar a causa de la sobre dosis-Hinata quería dejar claro que fue problema de la droga consumida

-un problema cerebral-susurró Sasuke como ido

-un tejido o célula del celebro se descompuso-dijo Hinata, Kiba miraba la expresiones que ponía Sasuke con seriedad y se pudo dar cuenta que le afectaba-eso hace que sea agresivo con todo el mundo, conocido o no conocido, la doctora Tsunade, su abuela, le dijo que se podía operar y después tendría un tratamiento bastante fuerte y se recuperaría-Hinata se entristeció-Naruto se negó y sigue negándose, no quiere operarse, seguramente por que cree que se sentiría débil ante los demás y menos que le vieran con lástima-unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos perla de la chica

-pero al negarse Naruto, se tiene que tomar unas pastillas para que esos brotes sicóticos no aparezca-dijo Kiba serio y haciendo un suspiro-a Naruto no le agrada tomarse las pastillas por eso las deja de tomar sin que nos demos cuenta por que cree que él si le da esos ataques lo puede controlar-Sasuke se sentó en la cama con la mirada baja y poniendo sus manos en sus cabellos agarrándolos con fuerza-y no es a si

-cuando te golpeó estando en la oficina era por que no se había tomado sus medicamentos-dijo Hinata quitándose las lágrimas-Sakura lo vigila por eso trabajaba al lado de él, ella estudió medicina y sobre todo de ese ámbito, ella lo controlaba … -Hinata suspiró-estando en la Universidad sin darnos cuenta y cuando Sakura no estaba con él por trabajos o por otra cosa, se peleaba, le daba igual golpear a varones, Donceles como mujeres, se ciega, no sabe lo que hace, es como otra persona, pero había algo que le hacía parar cuando se lo decíamos y se iba para tomarse las pastillas

-y que era?-susurró Sasuke sin quitar sus manos de su cabello

-tú-dijo Kiba-por eso paró de golpearte esa vez, seguramente es por que ella le gritó que eras Doncel

-nos has dicho que estabais hablando normal-dijo Hinata- él te ha dicho ….

-estaba enamorado de mi-dijo con tristeza Sasuke y empezó a llorar-fui tan estúpido y si no me dijo sus sentimientos es por que creía que era varón y dos varones juntos no está bien visto a parte que no veía ningún indicio que yo sintiera algo por él, por que fui tan idiota

-Naruto sigue enamorado de ti-dijo Hnata con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke se la devolvió-si ahora no acepta sus sentimientos o los tuyos es por que tiene miedo hacerte daño a ti y también a Menma, lo peor es que ya te lo ha hecho y por eso quiere huir de todo y todos para no hacer daño a nadie

-debe de sentirse miserable-dijo Kiba con ira

-por que no quiere operarse?-dijo Sasuke un poco más tranquilo

-debe de ser pánico-dijo Hinata-pero no lo se, ahora que tú sabes lo que le pasa podrías convencerlo, por que ha nadie nos hace caso-Sasuke se levantó serio y recogió las pastillas esparcidas por el suelo se sentía tan culpable, Hinata le dio el frasco y el azabache metió las pastillas

-tenemos que buscarlo-susurró Sasuke

-tienes razón-dijo Kiba-debe de estar pensando tantas cosas

-y antes de que haga algo estúpido lo tenemos que encontrar-dijo Hinata-pero la pregunta es por donde lo buscamos

-por cualquier lugar-dijo Kiba y salió de la habitación, Sasuke y Hinata también lo hicieron y la chica hizo una media sonrisa por la forma de caminar de Sasuke

-Sasuke te daré algo para el dolor y puedas caminar bien-dijo Hinata y se fue hacia otro cuarto que Sasuke supó que era el baño ya que él lo utilizó, la esperó durante unos segundos y la chica apareció con un vaso con agua en la mano y en la otra unas pastillas-tómatelas, te quitará el dolor-Sasuke cogió el vaso con agua y las pastillas pero no se las tomó-yo también soy médico, trato a Donceles y mujeres-Sasuke sin mas se tomó las pastillas e iba a empezar a caminar-Sasuke-el chico la miró-puedo hacerte una pregunta íntima?

-claro-dijo Sasuke y si es lo que estabais pensando tu novio Kiba y tú-suspiró con pesar-si

-no te iba a preguntar eso, por que yo ya lo sabia por tu forma de andar y creo que Kiba se dio cuenta también

-entonces que es lo que me quieres preguntar-dijo Sasuke extrañado

-tomas algo para no quedarte embarazado?-Sasuke la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se sonrojó

-no me tomo nada-dijo Sasuke apenado-no lo necesito por que no suelo acostarme con varones, solo lo hecho con Naruto

-no has tenido pareja?-dijo Hinata incrédula-debes de estar muy enamorado para no querer alegrar al cuerpo de vez en cuando con otro varón-sonrió divertida, Sasuke se sonrojó a mas no poder-deberías prevenir en no quedarte embarazado, los Donceles sois mucho mas fértiles que las mujeres

-crees que me he podido quedar embarazado?

-puede-dijo Hinata-pero hay unas pastillas del día después para que ese embarazo no siga adelante, lo digo por la forma que ha sucedido las cosas, puedo ir en un momento a la clínica a la que trabajo y darte una de esas pastillas

-olvídalo-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a la chica-si estoy embarazado seguiré adelante y si no pues-se calló durante unos segundos para luego mirar a la chica que estaba sonriendo-a Menma le gustaría tener un hermano o hermana-sonrió Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo

-si es tu decisión no me voy a meter-dijo Hinata-vamos que Kiba se estará desesperando de tanto esperar-los dos bajaron y salieron de la casa

-yo iré en mi coche-dijo Kiba-Hinata ve en el tuyo y tú Sasuke puedes ir en mi moto, sabes ir en moto, verdad?

-iré andando-dijo Sasuke

-mas defraudado-dijo con falsa tristeza Kiba-Naruto nos decía que eres un genio, pues parece que no lo eres

-Kiba déjalo-dijo Hinata viendo el enfado del azabache-si lo véis nos llamaremos, Kiba a mi y yo a Sasuke, ya que Kiba no tiene el número de Sasuke

-tampoco lo quiero-dijo Kiba con morritos

-como si yo quisiera el tuyo-dijo Sasuke para empezar a caminar

-hey, Uchiha-gritó Kiba divertido, Sasuke lo miró de mala gana-ya no andas raro-y comenzó a reírse e Hinata también pero mas silenciosa

-te voy a descuartizar, idiota-gritó Sasuke enfadado y Kiba rápidamente se subió en el coche y se fue, Hinata hizo lo mismo y se fue, Sasuke se quedó mirando el lugar serio para luego sonreír por que le agradaba esas dos personas, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr para buscar a Naruto en cualquier lugar de la ciudad

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Estuvo mirando por todas partes de la ciudad de Konoha y ni rastro de Naruto, Sasuke se apoyó en la pared con seriedad y miró al cielo con un suspiró, solo pensó que llevaba dos horas buscando y ni rastro de Naruto que se lo había tragado la tierra, en ese momento un aire fresco le dio en la cara y le movió los cabellos negros, cerró los ojos por que esa brisa en la cara le tranquilizaba

_-Sasuke-gritó un niño rubio que estaba subido en un árbol-sube al árbol ya verás que es tranquilizador el aire que te da en la cara y también te da mucha paz_

_-Naruto baja, te caerás y empezaras a llorar como niña-el rubio lo miró con enfado para luego sonreírle con burla_

_-creo que la niñita eres tú, te da miedo-Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_-no me da miedo, y no soy ninguna niña_

_-pues tus padres te tratan como Doncel delicado para ser un varón como yo-Sasuke infló los mofletes con enfado_

_-no soy Doncel, Dobe-gritó a pleno pulmón Sasuke_

_-mejor, por que los Donceles son débiles como las niñas-dijo Naruto mirando al frente y cerrando los ojos para apreciar mejor esa brisa que le daba su cara, Sasuke solo lo miró y se sonrojó de verlo de esa manera, negó con la cabeza rápidamente_

_-te voy a demostrar que soy mejor varón que tú-dijo Sasuke serio y comenzó a subir el árbol con gran agilidad para un niño de siete años, Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa_

_-eres muy ágil-dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke se puso a su lado-no crees que es genial estar aquí? Me gusta que el aire de mi cara, me tranquiliza-Sasuke le miró-cuando sea mayor viajaré por el mundo, para escribir todo lo que me pasa_

_-y yo iré contigo-dijo Sasuke-por que siempre estaremos juntos_

_-siempre seremos los mejores amigos y nos ayudaremos en todo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y mirando a Sasuke con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, Sasuke se sonrojó y bajó la mirada_

_-como un matrimonio-susurró Sasuke con timidez-y tendremos muchos hijos_

_-si tú fueras Doncel o yo estaría bien, pero los dos somos varones-dijo Naruto en pose pensativo-pero da igual, nos casaremos aunque no tengamos hijos, yo me conformo con estar contigo_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos al acabar de recordar ese recuerdo de su niñez

-que pena que creciéramos-susurró Sasuke y empezó a mirar los edificios del lugar-a Naruto le tranquiliza estar en las azoteas, en el instituto lo hacía, pero en donde podría estar?-frunció el ceño-si estuviéramos mas o menos sabría donde encontrarlo, pero aquí en Konoha no se donde puede estar-abrió los ojos al recordar una conversación con Karin

_Se sentó en la mesa de su nuevo apartamento con Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu y Menma para comer ya que estaban arreglando su nuevo apartamento_

_-estuve hablando con Sakura-dijo Karin_

_-la chica de pelo rosa?-dijo Menma_

_-esa misma-dijo Karin-es muy apegada a Naruto-miró a Sasuke-pero solo siente amistad por él, me estuvo diciendo que la Universidad fue dura para Naruto-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos_

_-a si-dijo Suigetsu-pero Naruto no era un cerebrito?_

_-por eso no-dijo Karin-si no de algo que le pasaba a él pero no me dijo_

_-y que será?-dijo pensativo Suigetsu_

_-lo único que dijo que siempre estaba en la azotea de la Universidad por que le tranquilizaba, siempre estaba solo, se ve que no quería integrarse con los compañeros-dijo Karin-extraño, ya que le veo una persona bastante sociable_

_-seguimos con los arreglos del apartamento-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla _

-eso es, en la Universidad-dijo Sasuke pero él no sabía donde se ubicaba y tuvo que buscar un taxi, lo encontró a los diez minutos y se sebió, le dijo donde quería ir al conductor y se pusieron en marcha, le escribió un mensaje de texto a Hinata en donde podría estar Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, miró la hora de su reloj de pulsera que marcaba la media noche, suspiró con desgano y se levantó del suelo, había dormido muchas horas, se pasó su mano por el cuello, le dolía, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado a lo que sentía, ya que lo que había hecho era imperdonable, pasó por su cara su mano con desesperación y pudo notar los surcos de lágrimas, camino lentamente asta la orilla, podía sentir la brisa en su cara, le agradaba esa sensación, le daba tanta paz, miró hacia abajo, pudo ver la altura que había, no había ni barandilla ni nada, eso le alegraba le hacia el trabajo mas fácil ya que había tomado una decisión, las lágrimas salieron recordaba lo que había hecho y le hacía sentir miserable y sentía asco por él

-por que me pasa esto-dijo con tristeza Naruto-por que no soy como las demás personas, siempre he intentado agradar a todos, no quiero volver hacer daño a nadie y menos a él-odiaba lo que le pasaba, odiaba tomar cada día esas pastillas, odiaba tener que retener a Sakura a su lado, odiaba el problema que tenía en el celebro y sabía que había una operación pero su abuela Tsunade le dijo tanto a él como a sus padres que había posibilidades que saliera todo bien pero también podía salir mal, podía morir en la operación o podía salir peor de lo que estaba, por eso no quería operarse, y si salía de la operación peor? Y si de verdad se lo había buscado lo que le pasaba como le dijo su madre, lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con todo y no buscar problemas a los demás, tenía decidido irse lejos y no volver a ver a nadie, estar solo el resto de su vida, pero lo que le había hecho a Sasuke no tenía perdón, sabía que se merecía el Uchiha que lo humillara como él hizo en el pasado en la fiesta de principio de curso, pero hacerle lo que le hizo, no se lo merecía, lo vió tan humillado, tan lleno de dolor, por que tuvo que aparecerse delante de él? Por que Hinata lo llamó? No entendía nada, pero no quería que volviera a pasar y por eso haría lo que siempre quiso desde niño, ser libre, volar como los pájaros y que todo el mundo se olvidara de él y él de todo el mundo, Naruto sonrió se quitó las lágrimas, escuchó un ruido tras él pero no le dio importancia ya tenía su decisión tomada, miró al frente y dio un paso al vació

-Naruto-gritó con desesperación alguien que le agarró inmediatamente de la muñeca, el rubio lo miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado a esa persona en ese lugar y menos ayudándolo y menos por lo que le había hecho-por que estás haciendo esto, no puedes dejarme

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto para luego fruncir el ceño-Sasuke suéltame-gritó

-no lo haré nunca-gritó Sasuke-me estás demostrando que eres un maldito cobarde

-en estos momentos prefiero ser un cobarde-gritó Naruto intentando que Sasuke le soltara este inclinó mas su cuerpo y lo agarró con las dos manos-suéltame-gritó Naruto desesperado-como que quieres ayudarme con lo que te he hecho

-no me importa lo que me has hecho-gritó Sasuke-tú eres para mi lo mas importante

-por que me lo dices ahora-susurró Naruto-no entiendes-gritó-solo haga daño, soy un maldito enfermo

-no me importa, yo estaré para ti en todo lo que quieras por que te amo-gritó Sasuke el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego comenzar a reír

-otra vez me lo dices-dijo Naruto-no entiendes que podría matarte y no solo a ti si no a Menma-gritó

-te lo diré las veces que haga falta, te amo y tú me amas a mi, por que lo haces tan difícil-gritó Sasuke

-solo piensas en ti-gritó Naruto-como siempre has hecho, eres un egoísta

-el egoísta en estos momentos eres tú-gritó Sasuke-no quieres recuperarte por que no quieres, puedes operarte

-puedo salir de la operación peor de lo que estoy

-me da igual-gritó Sasuke-yo estaré a tu lado toda la vida y no es por que me sienta culpable por lo que te hice y por que se que es culpa mía si no por que te amo y eres al único que amado en toda mi vida

-yo no podría soportar eso-dijo Naruto agarrando con su mano libre las manos de Sasuke para arañarlas-he dicho que me sueltes-Sasuke por el dolor soltó la mano de Naruto

-no-gritó Sasuke con lágrimas

-te tengo-gritó con felicidad otra voz que agarró justo a tiempo la mano de Naruto

-por poco-dijo Hinata-has sido rápido Kiba

-si-dijo Kiba ahora entre los tres lo vamos a subir

-si-dijo Hinata ayudando a Kiba y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, con gran esfuerzo los tres pusieron en tierra firme a Naruto esse te puso de pie para largarse del lugar, Sasuke al darse cuenta se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el rubio y lo abrazó por la espalda

-no me dejes-susurró Sasuke con una voz llena de emociones, Naruto se quedó tieso

-no se como mirarte a la cara-susurró Naruto

-pues con tus ojos, idiota-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Naruto hizo una pequeña sonrisa-si tengo que decirte en cada segundo te amo te lo diré para que no te alejes de mi y no hagas ninguna estupidez-Naruto se giró y quedaron cara a cara, solo se miraron a los ojos

-lo siento-susurró Naruto

-yo lo siento aún más-susurró Sasuke y con temblor puso un dedo en los labios del rubio y los acarició, Naruto inconscientemente como si estuviera hipnotizado hizo lo mismo, y como si tuvieran un imán se acercaron a los labios y se besaron dulcemente, a los dos les empezaron a salir lágrimas sin control, se separaron y sonrieron-es la primera vez que te beso

-tus labios son mas dulces de lo que había imaginado-susurró Naruto

-idiota-dijo avergonzado Sasuke

-te amo-susurró Naruto-y lo voy hacer-el azabache lo miró-operarme-Sasuke sonrió

-todo saldrá bien-dijo Sasuke y se abrazaron

-pero que empalagoso es el amor-dijo Kiba mala cara, Hinata lo golpeó en la cabeza

-oye, te recuerdo que soy tu novia-dijo Hinata indignada, Sasuke y Naruto los miraron

-pero contigo el amor es hermoso-dijo Kiba para contentar a su pareja y Hinata solo le gira la cara

-los dos son raros-dijo Sasuke

-ni te lo imaginas-dijo Naruto separándose de Sasuke y acercándose a sus dos amigos-Hinata, Kiba siento mucho haberos preocupado

-no pasa nada-dijo Hinata

-que no pasa nada-gritó Kiba indignada-por casi se mata y no solo a él y tendríamos el peso de dos cadáveres en nuestra conciencia

-por que eres tan exagerado-dijo Hinata

-pero a si te gusto-dijo sonriendo Kiba

-si tonto-dijo Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-creo que es hora de ir a dormir y mañana arreglar algunas cosas de Tokyo

-me ocuparé de decirle a Minato y Kushina lo que pasó-dijo Sasuke serio-ellos no tienen que pensar algo que no es sobre Naruto

-de eso no te preocupes-dijo Hinata y todos la miraron-Sai el esposo de Gaara explicó lo que pasó, Naruto tus padres te quieren pedir disculpas-Hinata se quedó pensativa

-y ahora en que piensas-dijo Kiba

-es que Gaara siempre me habla de Sai esto y Sai lo otro, siempre he querido saber si es bueno en la cama-dijo Hinata

-Sai es mi hermano mayor-dijo Sasuke, Hinata lo miró con seriedad y Kiba y Naruto negaron con la cabeza sabían mas o menos lo que le iba a soltar a Sasuke

-Sasuke ese afrodisico es bueno-dijo Hinata

-que-dijo Sasuke sin entender, los dos varones suspiraron

-eres cortito de mente-dijo Hinata y Sasuke frunció el ceño-que si ese afrodisíaco hace que dure mucho en la cama-señaló al rubio- me entiendes o quieres que te diga si ese afrodisíaco hizo que estuvierais follando toda la noche-el azabache abrió los ojos y sorprendido-entonces no lo quiero si solo con una vez hace efecto, te estafaron idiota

-estuvimos toda la noche-dijo Sasuke rojo de la vergüenza y de carretilla

-de verdad-gritó Hinata emocionada-dime quien te lo vendió

-no se lo digas, que esta quiere dejarme seco-dijo Kiba indignado-y me valgo solo

-me da tanta tristeza no acordarme de nada-dijo triste Naruto

-no te preocupes Naruto, a partir de ahora estoy segura con lo necesitado que esta Sasuke que estará a cada segundo pidiéndote mas-dijo Hinata riéndose, Sasuke se enfadó

-parece que te dejaran a la primera de cambio seco, me das pena Naruto-dijo con burla Kiba

-no hagas caso a esa pervertida-dijo Sasuke-y no estoy necesitado

-yo diría que si-dijo Hinata sonriendo-me has dicho que no has tenido sexo en estos años-Sasuke se puso rojo

-y Naruto ha tenido entretenimiento estos años-dijo Kiba siguiendo con la broma

-que-dijo enfado Sasuke mirando al rubio, Naruto sudó frío

-no me digas que estás celoso-dijo Naruto con una risa floja

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado

-lo mejor que vallamos a descansar-dijo Hinata

-ya que mañana marcharéis a Tokyo, no?-dijo Kiba

-claro-dijo Sasuke

-yo no tengo muchas ganas-dijo Naruto con pena

-vamos a ir, y lo primero que haremos será ver a tu abuela Tsunade-dijo Sasuke serio

-había olvidado que te gusta mucho mandar-dijo Naruto-mañana partiremos a Tokyo

Continuará …

Que os a pareció el capitulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión

Seguís el Manga? Está súper, cada vez está mejor, Sasuke y Naruto juntos luchando como compañeros, me encanta


End file.
